


Familiar Creature

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Dr Connie Beauchamp meets a young woman who changes her life in ways she never expected. Written especially for SurranekeeleyBeauchamp. Connie/Female OC #Dyfty in later chapters.I've had this on ff.net for a long time and never thought to share on here, finally updated after a year so here you go.





	1. Chapter 1

This little ficlet is dedicated to SurannekeeleyBeauchamp who I know is crazy in love with the fabulous Connie Beauchamp, she now has me loving her to now that she’s back in Casualty. This is based on a small dream she had that she wished were true….just for you lovelie xxx  
…  
Familiar Creature ~ Casualty  
Connie/OC  
Chapter 1  
…  
It had been a very busy day for the staff of Holby, a collapsed roof during a small wedding reception. Bringing at least forty or so people into the ED. It was nearing finishing time, with more or less everyone being attended too. Dr Connie Beauchamp had decided it would be a good chance to slip out before anything else cropped up, as she walked through reception she had spotted a young woman sitting in reception, holding her arm, clearly in pain. She walked up to the young woman and took a seat beside her.  
“Hello, my names Dr Beauchamp, has anyone attended to you?”  
“Erm, no not yet…I’ve been here quite a while actually.”  
“What have you done to your arm?”  
“Some concrete fell on my arm when the roof collapsed.”  
“The roof, you came in with the wedding party?”  
“Yeah, that’s right.”  
“I’m so sorry; I thought everyone was being seen too.”  
“It’s fine; I don’t mind waiting….aaah.”  
“Okay, come on. We need to take a look at that.”  
She allowed Connie to help her up and Connie led her through to the cubicles, she sat down on one of the beds as Connie pulled the blue curtain around them for some privacy.   
“What’s your name?”  
“Em…”  
“It’s nice to meet you, my names Connie by the way. Why don’t we get that jacket off huh?”  
She allowed Connie to remove her jacket, letting out a small cry of pain as she gently removed her arm from the sleeve.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“It’s okay.” Em smiled.  
Connie poked her head out of the cubicle to see Ethan Hardy walking past, Zoe looking up when she heard Connie’s voice.  
“Oh Ethan, you couldn’t do me a favour could you?”  
“Of course Dr Beauchamp, what do you need?”  
“Could you get me an x-ray machine down here please; I need to see how bad the damage is to Em’s arm.”  
“No problem, I’ll be back shortly.” He smiled, walking away.  
Connie turned her attentions back to Em and was about to speak when Zoe appeared at her side.  
“I thought you were leaving.” She stated.  
“I was, however this young woman was being unattended too. She’s been sitting in reception for at least 4 hours, if not more. I thought she deserved to be seen to before the night was out.”  
“Someone else could have done it.”  
“Well nobody else did, clearly…or she’s be on her way home by now.”  
“She should be up in x-ray?”  
“I have Ethan bringing a portable down.”  
“They’re only to be used in extreme circumstances.”  
“Zoe please, she’s waited long enough. I would class her long wait as extreme, wouldn’t you? Now, if I could get back to the job at hand.” She warned.  
…  
Zoe muttered something under her breath as she stormed off in the direction of her office. Em watched her leave before looking up at Connie, worry on her features.  
“I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.”  
“You didn’t, don’t worry. It’s not you, it’s me. Dr Hanna doesn’t like me very much.” She smiled.  
“You seem great to me Dr Beauchamp.”   
“She’s just jealous of a little friendly female competition, and it’s Connie.”  
“Well thanks, Connie.”  
Ethan returned with the machine in tow and helped Connie set it up, the stepped out of the room while the machine took shots of Em’s arm. Ethan got the print outs before taking the machine back up stairs.  
“Thank you Ethan.”  
“It was no trouble.”  
“He seems nice.”  
“He is, a very helpful young man. Okay let’s take a look at these x-rays shall we.”  
Em waited as Connie examined the x-rays, a small smile playing on her face. There was something about this Doctor that Em found herself drawn too, she was very beautiful. She suddenly looked away, becoming aware of what she was thinking about this woman. She’s never thought about another woman in the way she was thinking about this particular one but she couldn’t help it…the moment she’s spoken to her, took an interest in her, she was suddenly in awe of this woman.  
“Em, are you okay?”  
“Huh?”  
“You zoned out on me for a moment there, you didn’t hit your head or anything, did you?” She asked, suddenly concerned.  
“Oh no, nothing like that. I was just thinking about something that’s all.” She grinned.  
“Alright then, well as I was saying…it looks like it’s just a small hairline fracture. We’ll put a cast on your arm and it should say on for 6-8 weeks and then you’ll be as good as new.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“This is good news, you don’t seem happy.”  
“No I am, will you be checking up on me.”  
“Well I can transfer you to your own GP for that.”  
“Oh right.”   
Connie could sense some kind of disappointment in her voice, which confused her.  
“However, if you want me to be the one who remains treating you then I can arrange that too, if it would make you more at ease.”  
“That would be great, I don’t really like Dr Harlem that much, creepy old guy, you know the type.”  
“Yeah I do.” Connie laughed.  
“Let’s get that arm plastered shall we.”  
…  
An hour later and Connie was finished plastering Em’s arm, never had she had such a happy time at Hospital but she knew it was because of the tall brunette in front of her.  
“Right then, that’s you all done. Not the best day in your life I imagine?”  
“I don’t know, it was kind of fun. I wasn’t having that much fun at the reception anyway.”  
“I thought everyone liked weddings?”  
“Not when you’re single and they feel like they have to invite you, then they try and set you up with complete losers.”  
“No Boyfriend then?”  
“I don’t think I’m really that interested in them to be honest.”  
“How old are you?”  
“25.”  
“There’s still time to find the one.”  
“I guess so.”  
“Come back next week and we’ll have a look and see how well your arms healing okay.”  
“Alright, thank you Connie. You’ve been great.”  
“I’ll see you next week.”  
“Enjoy your evening.”  
“You too, take care Em.”  
…  
To Be Continued…  
…  
You know who you are, I’ve made you slightly older so it’s not too weird…hope you like it so far Slap xxx


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week and for the first time in her life, Em couldn’t wait to return to Holby, just to be able to see Connie again. She stepped out of the taxi and quickly paid before walking through the swing doors and over to reception.  
“Excuse me.”  
“Just a minute yeah.” Louise answered with an inpatient tone in her voice.  
Em stepped back a little as the receptionist finished her phone call, she slammed the phone down, muttering something under her breath before turning her attention back to Em.  
“Right, how can I help you?”  
“I have an appointment with Dr Beauchamp.”  
“Oh yeah, she mentioned something about that. Your Em are you?”  
“Yeah that’s right.”  
“Wait over there and I’ll tell her know you’re here.”  
She did as instructed and took a seat in reception as she waited patiently. Connie was in her office that she shared with Zoe when Louise walked in, a frown on her face.   
“Dr Beauchamp…that young woman you were expecting has arrived.”  
“Wonderful, I’ll be right there. Thank you Louise.”  
“Eh, what young woman is this?” Zoe asked.  
“Oh Em, the girl with the hair line fracture to her arm. Remember the roof fell in on that wedding reception last week.”  
“Right and why is she seeing you, she ought to have been referred to her GP?”  
“She asked if I’d carry on treating her, I didn’t see the harm.”  
“It’s a bit unorthodox.”  
“Well, I’ve never enjoyed following in other people’s footsteps much…If you’ll excuse me.”  
…  
Em looked up when she heard the clicking of heels on the hard floor approaching her; she gave a warm smile as Connie approached her.  
“Hello Em, nice to see you again?”  
“Hi.”  
“Do you want to come through?”  
She followed Connie through to the cubicles and took a seat on the bed as Connie began examining her arm.  
“So how have you been, are you being careful?”  
“Yeah, itches though.”  
“They always do, a spoon is always good to get to the itch. Whatever you do, don’t use a knife…I had one patient many years ago try that, cut his arm open.”  
“Oh my god really, I’m not that daft.” She joked.  
“No, I don’t think you are.”  
Connie stood staring at her for a few minutes; there was something about this young woman she couldn’t get out of her mind. It wasn’t a mothering feeling that she was aware of, she couldn’t quite pin point exactly what it was.  
“Are you okay?” Em asked.  
“Sorry, oh I’m fine…I was miles away. Well, your arm seems to be healing perfectly, I shouldn’t need to see you again until it’s ready to be removed.”  
Em’s face fell at the thought of not being able to see her again for at least another 4 weeks. Connie helped her put her jacket on, offering a small smile as she did so. She escorted Em back through to reception, and gave her farewell. Em was about to walk away when something inside her stopped her.  
“Dr Beauchamp…”  
“Connie.” She smiled.  
“Connie, I don’t suppose you’d like to meet up later for a drink or something. Just a thank you for helping me and continuing to look after me?”  
“Oh, well I….”  
“It’s fine if you don’t want too or if you’re not allowed too.”  
“No, I’d love too. I finish my shift at 8pm, why don’t you meet me over the road then.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you then.”  
Em walked out of the ED feeling happier than she had in quite sometime.  
…  
Connie was in her office, applying some lipstick when Zoe walked in with a handful of files she instantly dumped on her desk.  
“If you don’t want to do those, I’ll do them tomorrow if you like?” Connie offered.  
“Really, you don’t mind.”  
“I enjoy paperwork.”  
“Right, well thank you. Are you off somewhere nice?”  
“Just over the road, I’m meeting Em for a drink.”  
“Em? Wait, the young woman you’re treating.”  
“I wouldn’t sat treating, just checking up on.”  
“And you’re having drinks with her?”  
“I am.” She replied, sarcastically.  
“What are you playing at?”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t quite follow.”  
“Can’t you see that this woman’s attached herself to you, she made you feel sorry for her so that you’d carry on treating her?”  
“Look, she’s a young woman who was scared and for your information, the reason she didn’t want to go to her own GP is because she doesn’t like him.”  
“Oh well if that’s the case then we….”  
“Dr Richard Harlem, need I say more.”  
“Oh him, he is a bit of a creep actually but it still doesn’t give you any reason to continue treating her, you could have easily have referred her to another GP.”  
“Zoe, she’s a lovely person, she was feeling down and I saw no harm in trying to lift her spirits. If she feels happier with me treating her then, I’m doing it.”  
“Okay fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
Connie gave a short eye roll as Zoe left the office, Connie quickly grabbed her coat and bag before setting out to meet Em.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Em stood nervously at the bar as she waited for Connie to arrive, she looked around her and noticed a few familiar faces from the Hospital sitting at the table behind her. She felt ridiculous that she was feeling as nervous as she was; she hadn’t felt this bad since her very first date. She heard the door opening to her side and looked over to see Connie walking in and over to her. She couldn’t help the excitement that built up inside her as she offered the woman a small smile.  
“Em, sorry I’m a little late…Zoe held me up.” She smiled, coming to stand beside her.  
“Don’t worry about it, its fine. I haven’t been here that long myself.”  
“What can I get you?”  
“No I’ll get them, I asked you out remember….for a drink, I meant for a drink…god I’m sorry.”  
Connie couldn’t contain her laughter as Em became incredibly flustered, Connie placed a warm hand on Em’s arm to try and calm her.  
“Em, really it’s alright.”  
“Right, okay then…I’ll have a white wine please.”  
“White wine it is then.”  
Fletch looked over at Connie and Em, watching them as he enjoyed his beer with his colleagues.  
“Hey, wasn’t that Girl in the ED a few weeks back?” He asked.  
“Last week yeah, I remember her.” Robyn replied.  
“She came in earlier to see Mrs Beauchamp, checking up on her arm.” Louise added.  
“Isn’t that what her GP’s for?” Dixie said.  
“Mmmm, you would think, wouldn’t you?” Louise groaned.  
They all looked up when Zoe and Tess entered the pub, they made their way over to the table…Zoe giving a disapproving look at Connie as she went. Em took note of the look before turning to see everyone watching them.  
“Have I cause a lot of hassle for you with your colleagues?”  
“Of course you haven’t, why do you ask?”  
“Everyone’s staring at us, that Boss of yours looks really pissed off.”  
“Ignore them and Zoe’s not my Boss…well she is but, it doesn’t matter…don’t mind them.”  
“Are you sure, I wouldn’t want you to get in to any trouble.”  
“You won’t, come on…let’s go and sit through the back.”  
…  
Em followed her through the back away from prying eyes, Zoe watching them go as Tess came over with a vodka and coke for her.  
“Something on your mind?” Tess asked, handing Zoe her drink.  
“I don’t know what the hell she thinks she’s playing at?”  
“Who…Connie?”  
“That young woman’s attached herself to Connie and she can’t even see it, you know she’s still treating her, don’t you?”  
“No I didn’t.”  
“Well she is, all because Em doesn’t like her GP. I mean treating her is one thing, but spending time with her socially….what is she playing at, I thought she was suppose to be professional.”  
“There’s no harm in befriending her is there, she doesn’t seem unstable or anything.”  
“Am I over reacting, making something out of nothing here?”  
“I think you might be, it’s not as though anything is going on….they’re just being friendly.”  
“Mmmm, I guess you’re right.”  
“Of course I am, now drink up.”  
…  
Em sat opposite Connie as they sat by the window, Em looked out onto the street in front of her, lost in her own thoughts.  
“Em, are you alright?”  
“Huh, oh yeah sorry. You are sure you’re okay to be here with me, I really don’t want you getting into any trouble.”  
“Don’t worry about any of that, it’s fine..so you know what I do for a living….what about you?”  
“Oh, well I’m studying health and social care at college right now…I love it.”  
“It sounds good; we should get you some work experience here at the Hospital.”  
“I’m sure your Boss would love that.”  
“It would rile her, wouldn’t it?” Connie laughed.  
“What about you, are you married, kids?”  
“I have a Daughter, Grace.”  
“So you’re married?”  
“I was once, his name was Michael but it ended badly. He had an affair with a collague and conducted some underhanded business deals, which ended up getting him arrested.”  
“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be so nosey.”  
“Its fine, as it turns out he wasn’t the right one for me, I left Holby, that’s where I worked. I left shortly after that for a few years but I eventually returned, that’s when I met Sam…Grace’s Father, it was just a casual thing. I don’t think I ever really loved him but we had Grace and although we had a few rough starts, he adored her. As for us, we couldn’t seem to work as a family, he ended up leaving and I got a job in Research in the States when I was remained until a few months ago. I was asked to come back here and what can I say…I missed it.”  
” Do you think you’ll ever marry again?”  
“I don’t know, perhaps someday…if I meet the right person, what about you.”  
“The same I guess, it’s not easy to find the one…whoever they may be.”  
Em could feel Connie’s eyes boring into her, neither willing to break eye contact. Em finally gave in and continued her drink and Connie did the same. Em looked up just in time to catch Connie yawning.  
“I should have asked you for a drink on your day off, I guess you’ve had a long day?”  
“It has been but don’t worry about it.”  
“Have you eaten?”  
“Not yet, no.”  
“We could go somewhere if you like, or you can just go home if you like. I have my car, I could drive you.”  
“I would love dinner but I am rather tired, we could meet up again for dinner if you like, I’d like that.”  
“Would you like a ride home?”  
“I can get a taxi it’s fine.”  
“No please, I insist.”  
“Okay then.” She smiled.  
Em followed Connie through the pub and out the doors, her colleagues watching them leave.  
“Oh yeah, I wonder where they’re off too.” Louise joked.  
…  
Em drove through the streets of London, the car lights shining brightly in the night. Connie directed Em on the correct route to her home, half a hour later Em pulled up outside what could only be described in Em’s eyes as a mansion. She watched a Connie went into her bag and brought out a small black device and pressed it, the gates in front of them suddenly opening for them. Em drove through and pulled up outside the house, she got out and came to stand in front of the car as Connie also stepped out, closing the door behind her. She walked over and came to stand in front of Em, a small smile playing on her lips.  
Em, thank you for the drink tonight and thank you for the lift home…it was very kind of you.”  
“You bought the drinks not me, next time.”  
“Next time, here’s my card. Call me and we’ll arrange dinner at the end of the week okay?”  
“Great, I can’t wait. Thanks for tonight Connie, I had a great time.”  
Em gave a small smile and couldn’t hide the gasp that escaped her lips as Connie leaned in, brushing her lips over Em’s cheek. Everything in that moment stopped for both of them, Em drew back trying to read Connie’s face…Connie doing the same. Before either knew what had happened, Em leaned forward, her arms going around Connie’s neck…bringing the older woman’s lips to her own. She half expected Connie to pull away and was relieved when she didn’t. In their minds, neither knew what was really happening or who initiated the kiss but neither was willing to stop it either as Connie’s arms came around Em’s waist, pulling her close. The need for air finally claimed them and Em pulled back somewhat reluctantly to find Connie smiling at her.  
“Connie I….”  
“I know, I’m not entirely sure what just happened either. I should go inside.”  
“Oh…right of course. I guess I’ll see you around then.”  
“I’ll call you about dinner in a few days.”  
“Wait what; you still want to have dinner.”  
“Of course I do, do you?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Alright then, I’ll call you.”   
“Sure, goodnight Connie.”  
“Night Em.”  
Em got back in car and drove away, the smile never leaving her face until sleep claimed her.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of a really long shift, it was Saturday night and Connie couldn’t wait to finally get out of the Hospital. She’d spend the day with patients throwing up on her, yelling at her and generally being rude. Then she had Zoe who kept adding more and more complaint files to the pile that was already sitting on Connie’s desk, she suddenly regretted offering to help…that would teach her to be so kind in the future.  
“Ahh Connie, that you off then,” Connie looked up to see Zoe walking in and placing another pile of complaints on her desk. “Doing anything nice?”  
“As a matter of fact I am, I’m having a friend over for dinner this evening.”  
“Oh, anyone we know.”  
Connie couldn’t help the sarcastic laugh that escaped her lips. “I very much doubt it Zoe.”  
“Come on, who is it…why the secrecy?”  
“Alright, if you really must know I’m having dinner with Em.”  
“Em, who’s….you are joking, that young woman that was here, the one you had drinks with?”  
“The one and only.”  
“Are you mad, can’t you see how completely inappropriate this is?”  
Connie made a small groan as she grabbed her bag and jacket before making her way to the door. “To be quite honest with you Zoe, it is none of your business who I spend time with outside of the Hospital…have a good evening.”  
Zoe looked over at her, a little shocked at her outburst. “Oh and one other thing Zoe, I don’t mind helping you out with the complaint files but you’re starting to take advantage of my generosity, good night.”  
…  
Em stood in front of the full length mirror, trying desperately to decide what to wear. What does one wear to have a casual dinner with possibly the sexiest woman she’d ever met?  
“Hey, where are you off too?”  
Em turned around to see her flatmate and best friend Amanda smiling at her. “Trying to decide what to wear tonight, does this look okay?”  
“Yeah you look great.”  
“Great, come on be serious.”  
“Well you do, it’s a very nice dress.”  
“What if she doesn’t like it?”  
“What if who doesn’t like it?”  
“Oh, no one…just a friend.”  
“Girl please, you don’t dress up like that for just a friend and did I just hear you correctly or did you say she?”  
Em turned back to the mirror, trying to distract herself from the conversation. Amanda came over and stood beside her, arms folded as she eyed Em in the mirror.  
“Sweetie, you better tell me what the hell’s going on here. Are you going on a date with….a woman?”  
“I…..it’s not a date, we had a drink and she invited me over to her place for dinner.”  
“And?”  
“What do you mean and.”  
“Girl please, who is this woman?”  
“Remember a few weeks back I hurt my arm pretty bad at the reception.”  
“How could I forget.”  
“This really nice Doctor treated me, Connie and we got on really well and I asked her if she’d like to meet up for a drink…she said yes and so we did.”  
“What aren’t you telling me?”  
“Okay, I gave her a ride home…you should see the place, it’s so big….anyway when we were saying goodbye she kissed my cheek and well I don’t really know how it happened but….”  
“Oh my god, you kissed her?”  
“Actually I think she kissed me.”  
“But you kissed her back.”  
“Well yeah, it was kind of hard not too.”  
“You do realise this is a woman we’re talking about?”  
“Yeah, so.”  
“You’re not gay.”  
“Okay I admit I’ve never really been attracted to a woman before but Connie, I can’t explain it…she’s different.”  
“Em I love you I do but you really need to think about what you could be getting into here, be sure that you’re both on the same page okay.”  
“Amanda…”  
“You’re my best friend; I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
Em smiled at her and pulled Amanda into a hug. “Thank you and don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”  
…  
Connie was just placing some wine in the cooler when the doorbell rang, she checked herself in the mirror before walking to the door. Opening it, Em stood in front of her, a royal blue dress clinging to her body.  
“Em, I’m so glad you came…I was beginning to think you’d changed your mind.”  
“Not at all.”  
“Come on in.”  
Em followed her through to the kitchen, smiling when she spotted the wine chilling.  
“Would you like a drink?”  
“I’d love one.”  
Em stood watching Connie, suddenly feeling a little nervous and her mind drifting back to the other night. Connie came up and handed her a glass, causing Em to jump.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Oh no you didn’t, look I just wanted to apologise for the other night….you know, the kiss.”  
“I was wondering who would be the first to bring it up.”  
“I’m not even sure how it happened or who initiated it.”  
“Well I think it’s safe to say it was me, Em I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I’m sorry if that’s what I did.”  
“No…but that’s just it. It wasn’t uncomfortable, I actually enjoyed it.  
Em moved a little closer to Connie, setting her glass down on the counter. She leaned in and placed a very chaste kiss to Connie’s lips, she heard a soft moan escape Connie before she felt the older woman bringing her arms around her waist.  
“Em, I need to know right now if you’re sure about this because we can stop this right now.”  
Em pulled back, looking Connie in the eye before taking the woman’s hand as Connie guided them upstairs.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The only sound to be heard was the soft hooting of an owl outside the bedroom window, Em turned over to see the moon glowing in the soft dark sky. She stretched over to retrieve her phone and noticed that it had just gone 2am; she slowly slid out of bed and walked over to the window to look out at the lovely view, a large oak tree standing tall and lots of sheep in the hills in the background. Em jumped when she felt warm arms coming around her waist, she leaned into Connie’s embrace as soft lips kissed the side of her neck.  
“Couldn’t you sleep?” Connie asked quietly.  
“The owl woke me; I’m not used to the countryside.”  
“Where do you live?”  
“I share a flat with my best friend Amanda, we live just in the center of Bristol, close enough for retail therapy.”  
“Ahh you like to shop, we have a lot in common then.”  
Em turned around in Connie’s arms, taking in the woman’s soft features as the moonlight hit of her. She leaned in and kissed Connie before holding on to her tightly.  
“Thank you for tonight.”  
“You don’t regret what happened then?”  
“No, why do you?”  
“Em, I really enjoyed our evening.”  
“This isn’t just a one off right because I really do like you.”  
“I like you too Em but we can’t avoid the obvious issue here.”  
“You mean the age gap.”  
“I’m a good twenty years older than you and there’s no getting past that.”  
“Does it bother you?”  
“I’ve never really been fazed by other people’s negative opinions.”  
“Good because it doesn’t bother me either.”  
…  
Connie took hold of Em’s hand and guided her back over to the bed where they took a seat, Em leaning into Connie’s touch.  
“Em…would you mind if I asked you a personal question?”  
“I guess not, what is it you want to ask.”  
“Other than tonight, have you ever been with a woman.”  
“No.”  
“Have you ever been attracted to a woman before?”  
“Until I met you no…I don’t know you’re different, I can’t really explain it. There’s just something about you that just makes me feel at ease, you’re funny, you’re a good listener and you’re a wonderful Doctor.”  
“Thank you, I wish I had this effect on everyone…it certainly hasn’t rubbed of on Zoe.” Connie joked.  
“I kinda noticed she had a dislike for you, she didn’t seem to like me much either.”  
“I stupidly told her you and I were having dinner tonight, she said that it was inappropriate for us to socialise, considering I was treating you.”  
“Yeah but you won’t be for very much longer and anyway it isn’t any of her damn business. I maybe younger but I’ve never let anyone dictate to me how I live my life and you shouldn’t either.”  
Connie lifted her hand to graze the side of Em’s cheek before leaning in to kiss her.  
“For a young woman, you’re very wise.”  
“I don’t want to stop this Connie, what ever this is. I like you a lot, I know that much.”  
“I like you too, maybe sometime next week you could meet my Daughter Grace.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Why don’t we try and get some sleep huh, I have work in the morning.”  
“Good idea.”  
…  
Zoe walked in to the office and dumped her over sized bag on the desk, causing some of the files on Connie’s desk to go flying to the ground.  
“Damn it.”  
Tess entered Zoe’s office to see her kneeling on the floor, cursing under her breath.”  
“Zoe, what are you doing?”  
“Morning Tess, just ignore me….I’m having one of those mornings.”  
“Need a hand.”  
“No you’re fine, did you need something?”  
“I was just wondering if you knew when Connie was due in.”  
“Connie….oh well….” Looking at the clock on her desk, she realised it was gone 9:30am. “Well what do you know; the Queen of Sheba’s late.”  
“Probably slept in.”  
“Well if last night was anything to go by.” Zoe grumbled.  
Tess closed the office door and made her way over, helping Zoe to pick up the files.  
“What happened last night?”  
“Don’t get me started Tess…seriously.”  
“Go on.”  
“That Girl Connie was treating with the broken arm, Em.”  
“What about her.”  
“Connie only went on a date with her last night.”  
“A date, you’re kidding. I didn’t think she was that way inclined.”  
“Well we don’t really know much about her do we, she keeps he private life just that.”  
“She’s a bit young isn’t she?”  
“If you ask me Mrs Beauchamp is digging a very deep grave for herself and you know what…I’m going to be the first one on the sideline watching her fall.”  
…  
Em and Connie were sitting in Connie’s kitchen, a cup of coffee each. The silence was the most uncomfortable thing Em had experienced, it was the one thing she couldn’t stand…the silence.  
“Em, what’s on your mind?”  
“Huh, oh nothing. Well actually I was thinking about what you said earlier.”  
“What was that?”  
“About your Daughter Grace.”  
“You mean meeting her?”  
“Yeah, did you mean it?”  
“I did, would you feel awkward meeting her.”  
“No, I just wasn’t sure if maybe it was too soon. We’ve had one date.”  
“And slept together.”  
“Who would you introduce me as?”  
“For now…as my friend Em, we’ll give her time to get used to you being around…if that’s alright with you.”  
Em got up and leaned down, her arms going around Connie’s neck as she pulled her close and kissed her.  
“It’s more than alright; I can’t believe how happy I am.” Em smiled.  
“I know, I am too.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Connie walked in to the ED just after 9:30am, the reception area was buzzing, not unlike every other day.   
“Morning everyone.” She smiled.  
“Ahh morning Mrs Beauchamp, Tess was looking for you earlier.” Louise smiled.  
“Oh, good thank you. I’ll get her later.”  
Connie walked into the office she shared with Zoe to see her busy on the phone. She placed her handbag on her desk and removed her coat before taking a seat just as Zoe hung up her phone.  
“You’re late.” Was all Zoe said.  
“Yes, sorry about that…terrible traffic.”  
“Really, it was fine when I left. I managed to get here on time.”  
“First time for everything then.” Connie muttered under her breath.  
“Excuse me.”  
“Oh nothing, so what’s on the agenda today then?”  
“Mr Self would like you to pop upstairs when you have a spare minute, we have a reception full of patients who need be attended too and oh yes….Tess is looking for you. Some reports you neglected to sign before you left last night, must have been in too much of a rush to get to your date.”  
“I hardly think that’s any of your concern Zoe.”  
“No, when you date a patient from this ED then yes, it is my concern. Speaking of which, how did it go last night?”  
“It went very well, thank you for asking.”  
“It’ll end in disaster, you do know that don’t you?”  
“Actually no, I don’t. I’d like to say I at least tried, if it doesn’t work out then so be it. I’d appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself okay; it’s not interfering with my work that I can see anyway. Perhaps you could concentrate on your own love life…or lack there of.” She smiled, walking out of the office.  
…  
Connie found Tess in one of the cubicles attending to a small child with a gash on her forehead.  
“Tess….”  
“Dr Beauchamp, morning.”  
“Dr Hanna said you were looking for me.”  
“Yes, just a few patient files you forgot to sign off on last night, it’s nothing serious…not rush.”  
“Are you a Doctor?” The young girl asked.  
“Dr Beauchamp this is Ellie, she fell of her swing this morning, cut her head. Her Mummy’s away to get her some juice.”  
“Hello Ellie, I am a Doctor, my names Connie.”  
“My sister has a friend called Connie.”  
“Does she, that’s nice. Is your Sister at school today or is she with your Mum?”  
“Em doesn’t go to school anymore; she’s just finished university…Mummy says she’s going places.”  
Connie stood staring at the young girl when the curtain was pulled back, she turned around to see Em standing in front of her.  
“Em….”  
“Connie, I mean Dr Beauchamp…hi.”  
“Em…” Ellie smiled.  
“Hey you, how are you doing huh.” She smiled, hugging the small child.  
“My head hurts.”  
“Oh sweetie.”  
“She’ll be fine, just a little cut…nothing serious.” Tess smiled.  
“Thank god.”  
“Em….”  
“Mum.”  
Em got up and hugged her Mother before the older woman took a seat beside Ellie.  
“Thank you for coming darling, she was asking for you.”  
“Oh no of course.”  
“Hello, I’m Jennifer Dare, this is my Daughter Em and Ellie of course.” She smiled as Connie.  
“Hello, I’m Dr Beauchamp.”  
“She’s called Connie too Mummy, just like Em’s friend.”  
Connie and Em stood awkwardly staring at each other as Tess finished applying a plaster to Ellie’s head.  
“Mum, I’m going to go grab some water okay.”  
“Okay sweetheart, we’ll meet you outside.”  
Em left, Connie said her goodbyes before following Em outside. Em stood just outside the Hospital just as Connie turned the corner to find her.  
“Em….”  
“I am so sorry about that, I didn’t know what to do.” Em began, panic in her voice.  
“Em….it’s alright. It was just a surprise to see you, I didn’t know you had a Sister, especially one so young.”  
“I guess we haven’t really talked about our families, well I mean you have. It’s complicated, it my Mum finds out about us…she’s not very open minded about…you know.”  
“I see.”  
“And the fact that you’re also older well…”  
“I’m older than your Mother Em.”  
“Only by about 5 years.”  
“Still.”  
“Look, I will tell her about us…I just need to pick my moment.”  
Connie moved closer to Em, looking around her before placing a small kiss to her lips.  
“I don’t want you to do something that could ruin your relationship with your Mother…I don’t want to be the cause of that.”  
“I know you don’t; I’ve just never felt like this about anyone before. They way I feel when I’m with you…I’ve literally never been this happy and I don’t want to stop seeing you. I will tell her and if she can’t accept us then, she obviously doesn’t love me as much as I thought.”  
“When you tell her, let me be there with you alright…whatever you do, never shut her out of your life because you’ll regret it.”  
“Okay, I promise.” She smiled.  
“You should get back in there, are you still on for dinner tonight?”  
“I’d love too.”  
“I’ll cook.”  
“Or I could just bring over a takeaway.” Em smiled.  
“We had that last night.”  
“So, hopefully I don’t plan on eating that much…not food anyway.” Em grinned.  
“You’re torture, do you know that.”  
“I’ll see you tonight.”  
“See you later.”  
…  
Connie was just about to go into her office when her mobile buzzed; she looked at the screen to see a text from Guy asking to see her immediately. She rolled her eyes before making her way up the stairs to his office; she knocked twice before hearing his voice telling her to enter. She stepped inside to see him standing in front of his desk, clearly waiting for her.  
“You asked to see me?”  
“I did, an hour ago.”  
“My apologies, I got caught up at home.”  
“Yes, I’ve been made aware.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Connie, we’re friends and the last thing I want to do is interfere in your personal life….”  
“But you’re going to anyway.”  
“It’s been brought to my attention that you have been socialising outside of work with a patient.”  
“Brought to your attention?”  
“Connie I….”  
“Let me guess, Dr Hanna.”  
“Connie…”  
“You know what, don’t even try alright. What I do outside of the ED is my own business; I do not appreciate having my personal life gossiped about by my colleagues.”  
“The young woman in question is still on file as being your patient.”  
“For one more week and then I’m finished treating her.”  
“But for now she’s still your patient.”  
“Go to hell, if you would prefer someone else to take over her treatment for one week then by all means, go ahead but I will not stop seeing her.”  
“Why her Connie?”  
“What.”  
“She’s a young woman, old enough to be your Daughter…what on earth do you two see in each other.”  
“We get along, we have similar interests…we connected on a personal level. We like each other and that’s all there is to it, we don’t know if it will work out but we want to at least see. I’d appreciate it if you backed off.”  
…  
Connie stormed out of his office and down the stairs to see Zoe at the reception desk talking to Louise, as soon as she saw her…the anger built up inside her.  
“How dare you.” Connie seethed.  
“Excuse me.”  
“You know what I’m talking about, how dare you go to Guy about my relationship with Em.”  
“Connie, I was concerned about the effect it could have on…..”  
“Don’t even try to justify your actions, you did it purely and simply to get at me because you knew he wouldn’t approve of it.”  
“You’re wrong.”  
“No, I’m not. You might want to concentrate on your own life before meddling in mine. You have issues about my dating a patient, soon to be ex patient. People might want to question your previous relationships, how many Doctors have you slept with, not to mention current Porters.”  
Before Connie knew what had happened, Zoe slapped her hard in the face, everyone around them watching, the small gasps of shock escaping peoples mouths.  
“The truth hurts doesn’t it Dr Hanna.”  
Connie looked around her before storming off into the office, the door slamming behind her.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The ED became so quiet you could hear a pin drop, the only sound to be heard was the door slamming behind Connie. Everyone’s eyes were on Zoe, who was rubbing the side of her face, a red mark beginning to show. Em was standing getting off the lift when Connie had slapped Zoe, she became concerned for Connie when she saw her walk away from the reception area. She waited a few minutes for things to calm down, when everyone went back to what they’d been doing and Zoe had stormed off up stairs, Em decided it was safe enough to go and check on Connie. She walked over and knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response.  
“WHAT…” Connie yelled from the other side.  
Em opened the door and poked her head around it, a small sympathetic smile on her face.  
“Em…”  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
“Come on in, close the door behind you.”  
She did as Connie asked as Connie got up from her desk and drew the blinds.  
“I caught the end of your argument with Dr Hanna, what happened?”  
“She told our Boss about my relationship with you and he deemed it inappropriate as I am still technically your Doctor.”  
“Oh my god seriously, well then look just assign me someone else for a week…I don’t care who treats me, just so long as I still have you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah of course, it’s no big deal.”  
“Thank you that might help.”  
“You throw one hell of a punch by the way; remind me never to get on the wrong side of you.”  
“That’s not something I normally do Em, she’s been goading me ever since I arrived here.”  
Em moved closer and wrapped her arms around Connie’s waist, bringing the older woman’s arms around her.  
“She’s just jealous of you, you’re clearly more equipped to deal with the running of this department than she is and it scares her. She’s only using our relationship to try to get you out.”  
“Well that won’t happen, Guy might not be happy about us but…he’s even more unhappy about the way she handles the ED and to Guy, that will always be his first priority.”  
…  
Zoe was walking along the corridor, looking at some ex-rays on her Ipad when she bumped into someone coming around the corner.  
“Look where you’re going.” Zoe said, a little more harshly than she intended.  
“Oh gosh, I’m so very sorry. I didn’t see you.”  
“Are you lost?”  
“Actually I’m looking for my Daughter.”  
“Is she a patient?”  
“No, she…her Sister was brought in earlier with a cut to her head, she fell. Em came down to see her, she never said she was leaving but I can’t seem to find her.”  
“Em…”  
“My daughter.”  
“Mrs Dare…”  
“That’s right, do I know you.”  
“No, I’m Dr Hanna…I know your daughter. Could we perhaps talk?”  
“Everything’s alright isn’t it.”  
“Why don’t we go and grab a coffee.”  
Jennifer took a seat in the hospital cafeteria as Zoe went and got them a coffee, they remained silent for a little while, just enjoying the taste of their drinks.  
“You wanted to talk to me about my daughter.”  
“Yes I did, look I’m not one to interfere and I don’t really know your daughter very well but one thing I do know is that she ought to be careful.”  
“Be careful? I’m sorry Dr Hanna but I’m not entirely sure what it is that you’re getting at.”  
“I’m worried for your daughter, I just think she ought to be careful getting involved with Dr Beauchamp.”  
Jennifer nearly chocked on her coffee when she heard what Zoe had said.  
“I’m sorry…what did you just say.”  
“She’s young, I wouldn’t like her to get led astray and starting a relationship with Connie would be….”  
“I’m sorry, are you telling me that my daughter is involved with Dr Beauchamp.”  
“I’m sorry I thought you knew.”  
“Did you now.”  
Jennifer got up and grabbed her bag, leaning over Zoe.  
“I heard the other nurses talking earlier about your rivalry with Dr Beauchamp, I’m glad you told me about Em but please don’t use my daughter in your little games.”  
Zoe watched her walk away, smiling at the satisfaction of Connie being found out.  
…  
Connie and Em were on the couch in Connie’s office, Em’s arm wrapped around Connie’s waist as she leaned her head on her shoulder.  
“This is nice.” Em smiled.  
“Mmmm, it’s lovely…although I really ought to get back to work…they’ll wonder where I am.”  
“Just a little while longer.”  
Jennifer walked up to reception, Louise just finishing off her phone call.  
“Can I help you.”  
“I’d like to speak to Dr Beauchamp immediately.”  
“Well she’s busy at the moment…is it important.”  
“It is rather.”  
“Well I…”  
“Oh never mind.” She said, walking off.  
“Moody cow.” Louise muttered.  
Jennifer saw Max coming her way, he looked innocent enough so she decided to use it to her advantage.  
“Excuse me, you couldn’t help me could you.”  
“Of course, what can I do for you?” He said.  
“I have an appointment with Dr Beauchamp but I can’t remember where her office is.”  
“Oh, well that’s alright…it’s just over there.” Max pointed.  
“Thank you very much.” She smiled.  
“No worries.”  
She waited for Max to leave before walking up to Connie’s door, she could hear laughing coming from inside, one laugh in particular which sounded very familiar. She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, anger suddenly invading her senses. Without another thought she threw open the door to see her oldest daughter wrapped around the arms of Connie. Em and Connie jumped apart when she entered the room, fear appearing on Em’s face.  
“Mum…”  
“Get up.” She demanded.  
“Mum please I…”  
“I SAID GET UP…NOW.”  
Em was on her feet in seconds, her whole body shaking. Connie got up, her hand resting on Em’s arm.  
“Mrs Dare, we can explain…”  
“Explain, explain taking advantage of my daughter…who the hell do you think you are.”  
“Mum please don’t.”  
“Don’t what…what the hell do you think you’re doing. This isn’t you, it’s not who you are.”  
“I love her Mum.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t love her. She’s my age for god sake.”  
“I know how old she is but I…”  
“Mrs Dare please, if I may….this isn’t some game we’re playing and I have no intention of taking advantage of your daughter, I love Em.”  
“I’m not having this, I won’t stand for it. You’re coming with me now…”  
“No Mum, I’m staying right here.”  
“I SAID NOW.”  
“NO, I love Connie…this isn’t a game and I’m not coming with you.”  
“You come with me now or you don’t come back at all.”  
“Then I’m not coming at all, you have to accept this Mum, I’m sorry but I love her.”  
“I accept nothing, but as far as I’m concerned…I only have one daughter now.”   
Em watched her storm out of Connie’s office, tears spilling down Em’s face as Connie pulled her close.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Tess and the rest of the team had heard the commotion coming from Connie’s office, she knocked lightly on the door when she saw Em’s mother storming out.  
“Everything okay in here Connie?”  
Tess saw Em being held in Connie’s arms as she cried her heart out.  
“Everything will be fine Tess thank you.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“I’m sure, just keep things running out there for me please.”  
Tess nodded as she closed the door to allow them some privacy.  
“Em come on darling, you need to stop crying…everything will be alright.”  
Em wiped her tears before pulling back and looking up at Connie.  
“How will this be alright, you heard what my mum said, she’s basically disowned me.”  
“She just needs some time to get her head around this, you have to see it from her perspective, and this was a big shock for her.”  
“I’m sorry she yelled like that.”  
“It’s completely understandable.”  
“I want to go home.”  
“Of course, I can drive you.”  
“No, can I come home…with you.”  
Connie was in two minds at the sudden question, unsure if it was a good idea or not.  
“I just don’t feel like being on my own tonight, my room mates working night shift…I’d be on my own.”  
“Of course you can.” She smiled.  
Connie grabbed her bag and jacket and ushered Em out of her office to see everyone watching them.  
“Em, here’s my keys, the cars just over the road. I’ll be in a minute.”  
“Will you be okay?”  
“Go on, I’ll be shortly.”  
She waited for Em to leave before turning her attentions back to her staff.  
“Alright, so you all no doubt heard most of what was said by Em’s mother earlier, I’m not looking for anyone’s approval or even understanding? I’m here to do one thing and one thing only and that’s manage this hospital, what I do in my private life is my own business and I will thank each and every one of you to respect that. I so much as hear of my private life being discussed by any of you and you’ve spent your last day here, are we clear.”  
They all nodded their heads in agreement, just a Connie turned she saw Zoe standing at the bottom of the stair case.  
“You should put some ice on that cheek of yours Doctor Hanna.” She stated as she walked out.  
…  
Connie drove to her home in silence, keeping a close eye on Em to make sure she was alright, she pulled up in to her drive and parked the car before getting out. Em got out and stood staring at the house, no expression on her face whatsoever. Connie grabbed her bag from the back seat and came up behind her.  
“Come on, let’s get you inside huh.”  
Em allowed herself to be ushered inside the house and waited while Connie closed the door behind them; Connie was taken by surprise when she turned as Em was suddenly pushing her up against the door kissing her.  
“Em…Em stop.”  
“I want you...I….”  
“Em stop.”  
Em pulled back when Connie used her power voice she sported at the hospital.  
“Sorry.”  
“No…look…you’re upset and this…this isn’t what you need right now.”  
“What do I need?”  
“A drink, a very large drink…god knows I do.”  
Em followed Connie in to the kitchen and took a seat at the counter as Connie poured them both a large glass of wine. She came around the counter and stood in front of Em, placing the glasses down.  
“I’m so sorry about your mother.”  
“Why, you didn’t do anything…it was all her. I should have known she wouldn’t understand…she’s not the open minded type, especially about this sort of thing.”  
Connie came closer and put her hands on the sides of Em’s face, forcing her to look at her.  
“Look, I do love you Em but…you only get one family and you shouldn’t lose it because of me.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I might be best if we were stop seeing each other, for your sake more than anything.”  
Em was on her feet and pulling Connie in to a passionate kiss cutting the older woman off.  
“No one, not even my own mother will stop me from being with you. Connie I love you so much and I want to be with you, for as long as we can.”  
Connie took hold of Em’s hand and led her upstairs and into her bedroom.  
“I thought you said you didn’t want do have sex right now.” Em said.  
“I don’t, see that wardrobe over there.” Connie said, pointing.  
“Yeah.”  
“Go over and take the stuff out of it.”  
“What, what are you…”  
“Just do it.”  
Em did as she asked, not sure why but she decided to roll with it. She went over and grabbed the clothes from it.  
“Okay now what?”  
“Go and put them over in my other wardrobe.”  
“This one?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, I’m following this but okay. Right done, now what?”  
“I use that spare chest for clothes too, take them out and put them in the one in the corner by the window.”  
“In the…am I just helping you organise your clothes or something because I could think of better things we could be doing right now.”  
“Get on with it.”  
“Fine.”  
She carried on with the tasks at hand, taking note of just how many clothes Connie actually owned.  
“You know, while we’re moving things about, you might want to think about having a clear out…how many outfits does one woman need.”  
“They’re all essential, trust me.”  
“Okay done…what am I moving now?” Em said, her back to Connie.  
Connie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Em’s waist, bringing her closer to her.  
“I think we’re done now.”  
“Would you mind telling me the point of what I just did because I don’t…”  
“They’re yours now.”  
Em turned around in Connie’s arms and looked up at her.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The space is for you, I think…if we’re both serious about this relationship then we should take the next step.”  
“The next step being…”  
“Moving in with me.”  
“Moving…you want me to live here…with you.”  
“I would love for you to live here with me but I want to be clear here, I’m not forcing you. At the end of the day this is your decision and nobody else can make it for you.”  
“You really want me to move in.”  
“I would love it.” She smiled.  
“Is this because of what Mum said?”  
“I won’t lie; your mother doesn’t think we’re serious about this, that I’m somehow taking advantage of a vulnerable young woman and that I will no doubt hurt her…well I would like the opportunity to prove to your mother that we’re serious about this relationship and that I love you more than anything else. As I said, this is only if you want too.”  
Em pondered her question for a few moments before looking up and kissing Connie.  
“Stupid question really, of course I’ll move in…I love you too.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Em was curled up on the couch, looking up as Connie came down the stairs carrying bedding.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Well my daughter Grace is coming home for the weekend…I haven’t had the chance to clean her room until now.”  
“You should have said, I’d have helped.”  
“It’s your first night here, I’m not having you do house work. Just sit there, I won’t be long.”  
She gave Connie a soft smile as the older woman walked in to the kitchen. Em leaned back against the sofa as she flicked through the numerous channels as she tried to find something to watch. She finally stopped as her favourite show came in to view, she placed the remote to her side as Connie came back through and handed her a large glass of red wine before joining her on the sofa.  
“What are we watching?” Connie asked.  
“Scott & Bailey, it’s a cop show…one of my favourites.”  
“I don’t think I’ve seen it.”  
“Oh you’re gonna love it.”  
They lapsed in to silence as they watched the show, Em moving a little closer in to Connie’s arms, She’d never felt this comfortable and safe with anyone the way she felt when she was with Connie, as angry as her mother was with her choice of partner, Em wouldn’t change it for anything.  
“Em, are you alright?”  
“Sure…why?”  
“You went very quiet there.”  
“Sorry, just thinking.”  
“About your mother?”  
“Mmmm, I know she’s mad but…why can’t she just see that I’m happy…I’m happy with you.” She smiled, looking up at her.  
“I suppose she just wants what’s best for her daughter, I can understand that. I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t react the same way if it were Grace.”  
“Yeah but you would accept it though right…if she was happy.”  
“I suppose so, in time…yes I would. All I ever want is for her to be happy, what ever she chooses in her life.”  
“You’re a great mum Connie.”  
“You haven’t met her yet.” She smiled.  
“Do you think she’ll like me?”  
“How could she not.”  
“We’ll have to go shopping before she gets here, I’d like to buy her a little something.”  
“That’s a lovely idea.”  
“How will we explain my living here?”  
“For now, you’re my friend who’s staying here while you look for a house…is that alright, she’s young…I need to pick my moment with her and I….”  
“Oh hey no….I understand completely, and I’m fine with that…all the time you need.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Well if it’s okay with you I might head to bed, I want to get up early and go grab my stuff from Amanda’s.”  
“Sure, I’ll be up soon. I just have some paperwork to finish off.”  
“I’ll see you soon then.” Em smiled, as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Connie’s.  
…  
Connie was up and dressed by the time Em came down stairs the next morning, there was cereal already for her on the table and she came and sat beside Connie.  
“Morning.” Connie smiled.  
“Hey, you’re up early.”  
“I’ve always been an early riser, the joys of being a Doctor.”  
“Are you in first thing?”  
“Later, I phoned Dr Hanna and told her I’d be a little late. I thought you might like help picking up your things from Amanda’s.”  
“Really, you don’t have too.”  
“I want too.”  
“Great, okay well…I’ll just go and change then we can go.”  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
Em kissed her before heading back up to shower and change. She hadn’t brought any clothes so decided to raid Connie’s closet. She found a pair of dark jeans and a red t shirt…the jeans were a little long but they’d do until she picked up her things. She grabbed her jacket and came back down to see Connie waiting by the door for her.  
“You ready?”  
“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind but I borrowed some clothes.”  
“Don’t be silly, the jeans are a little long however.” She said, trying not to laugh.  
“Okay, okay…it’s only for a few hours.”  
“Shall we go?”  
“Let’s go.”  
…  
Amanda turned around when she heard the front door; she quickly dried her hands as she rushed in to the hallway.  
“Em, you’re back la…..oh, hello.”  
“Amanda, sorry I didn’t call to let you know I wouldn’t be home.”  
“No you’re fine….who’s this.”  
“Amanda this is Connie…the one I was telling you about.”  
“Oh…”  
“Hello Amanda…Connie Beauchamp.”  
“Amanda Sullivan, nice to meet you.”  
“Like wise.”  
“Amanda, can we talk.”  
“Sure.”  
“Connie, just make yourself comfortable…I won’t be long.” Em smiled.  
“Take your time.”  
Amanda followed Em through to her room and stood by the bed as she watched Em pack up a few bags with her clothes and other personal things.  
“So what…you're moving in with her now?”  
“Yeah, for a while anyway…we wanna see how things go you know.”  
“Have you told your mother yet?”  
“She erm…found out yesterday.”  
“Ahhh, so it didn’t go well…there’s a surprise.”  
“Seriously….”  
“Well what did you expect…I don’t blame your mum….for god sake Em, the woman’s twice your age and she’s a woman…this isn’t you.”  
“And how would you know.”  
“You’re my friend.”  
“Okay well then as my friend, shouldn’t you be happy for me.”  
“Not if I think you’re making a mistake, she’s in her late forties, she’s divorced and she has a kid for Christ sake. What could you possibly see in her and vice versa.”  
“She’s nice, she’s loving, dedicated…kind.”  
“And what does she see in you huh.”  
Em was about to respond when Connie’s voice filled the air, Em turning around to see Connie walking up behind her.  
“I love Em because she’s not afraid of who she is, she’s not ashamed. She’s the sweetest, kindest most compassionate young woman I know.”  
“You’re old enough to be her mother.”  
“Look, Amanda I know you don’t know me and I know you care a great deal about your friend…but I promise you that I love her and I will do everything I can to make her happy.”  
“Yeah well, you’ll forgive me if I don’t believe that.”  
“You know what Amanda, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is how we feel and we love each other, I really wish you were happy for me, you’re my best friend. I love Connie and right now….her place is where I need…want to be.”  
“Go, go play happy families. Live in you own delusional world, you’ll see I was right in the end.”  
“Come on Connie, we should go. I think I have everything I need, I’ll come by soon and get the rest of my stuff.”  
“Let me know…I’ll make sure I’m not here.”  
All Em could do was shrug her shoulders as she left the house with Connie, tears falling from her eyes as they walked to the car.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Connie unlocked the front door as Em followed behind her and dropped her bags on the floor beside the coat stand. She stood quietly, looking up at Connie as the older woman turned to face her.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah I’m okay…just a bit angry you know…Amanda’s my best friend, I thought if anyone would understand and support me it would be her…guess I was wrong.”  
Connie smiled before bringing Em into her arms, holding her tightly.  
“If you want to cry you can.” Connie whispered.  
“No, you know what I’m done. I’m done crying and I’m done caring what others think.” Em looked up at Connie, brushing her hand down the side of her face. “I love you Connie and from now on…it’s just us.”  
“I love you too darling, why don’t we grab something to eat before I have to go to work.”  
“I’d like that.”  
She took tight hold of Connie’s hand as she was led away in to the kitchen.  
…  
Connie arrived at the ED just after 11am; she entered her office to see Zoe sitting behind her desk. Zoe quickly stood up when she saw Connie in front of her.  
“Connie, I wasn’t expecting you back until this afternoon.”  
“I just needed to help Em move some of her stuff in…all done now.”  
“She’s moved in?”  
“I don’t need another lecture Zoe...especially not from you. Now if you don’t mind, I believe I have some paperwork to catch up on.”  
Zoe moved around the side of the desk as Connie took back her seat, Zoe was about to leave but thought twice about it. She came back over to the desk and took a seat opposite.  
“I’m busy Dr Hanna.”  
“Look…I’m sorry.”  
Connie looked up when she heard the sincerity in Zoe’s voice, unsure of how to respond.  
“Zoe I…”  
“I shouldn’t have slapped you, especially in front of the staff. It was unprofessional…and I shouldn’t have gone behind your back to Guy.”  
“Yes well…I shouldn’t have said what I did about your previous relationships either. I suppose we’re both at fault.”  
“Look, it’s not that I don’t think you have the right to be happy and you were right, Em’s old enough to make up her own mind…she is an adult…”  
“However you still feel the age difference is an issue?”  
“I know we didn’t get off to the best of starts with each other but I’d hate to see you get hurt…or Em for that matter, she seems like a lovely young woman.”  
Connie wasn’t use to Zoe being so nice to her and the concern for her hit her in a way she hadn’t expected, she could feel the tears beginning to form but she tried her best to keep them at bay.  
“Well thank you Zoe.” A small smile on her face.  
“Why don’t we start here and now with a clean slate, I know I’d like that?”  
“I’d like that too.”  
“Okay, well I’ll get back out there…patients to treat, staff to yell at.” She joked.  
“Great, and Zoe…thanks.”  
“Like wise.”  
…  
Em had spent the best part of the tidying the house for Connie as a thank you for letting her stay, she was in the middle of making a chocolate cake when the doorbell rang. She put down the spatula and went to answer and was surprised to see Amanda standing on the other side.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself, what are you doing here?”  
“Can I come in?”  
“I guess.”  
Em stepped aside as Amanda walked in to the hallway, her eyes went wide when she saw how big the place was.  
“Wow, I can see why you wanted to move in here.”  
“That’s not why I…”  
“Em I’m joking.”  
“I’m busy in the kitchen, this way.”  
Amanda followed her through to see flour and eggs covering the counter.  
“Jesus, did a bomb go off in here or something.”  
“I’m cooking dinner for Connie, our first real night together as a couple and I wanted to do something nice.”  
“You don’t cook.”  
“Well I’m trying alright…look what the hell are you even doing here, you made it perfectly clear that you’re against this so why are you here?”  
Amanda stood shifting from one foot to the other, the guilt evident on her face.  
“I’m sorry Em, for what I said about you and Connie…I was being a bitch. I’m your best friend and you came to me for support and instead I just acting like a cow.”  
“Yeah you did.”  
“It was just a shock you know, when you first mentioned her I didn’t think you were serious and then you come in and start packing up your stuff.”  
“Oh sweetie I’m sorry, I guess I should have been more open with you and then I spring me leaving the flat on you, it’s no wonder you were a bit pissed off with me.”  
“I do want you to be happy; I guess I just don’t know her…only what you’ve told me.”  
“I guess I didn’t really confide that much in you huh…I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too.”  
Em came over and hugged her best friend, Amanda returning the gesture.  
“Look, Connie really is a great person and when you get to know her I promise you that you’ll love her as much as I do.”  
“Well I doubt that.” Amanda said, raising her eyebrow.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Yeah I do, I’d like to get to know her.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Okay great, well why don’t you stay for dinner then.”  
“Oh no I couldn’t, it’s your first night together.”  
“Come on stay, besides…I think I might need some help. You were right before, this cooking thing…I’m crap at it and I’m pretty sure this cakes not meant to taste like this.” Em frowned, taking a mouthful.  
Amanda grabbed the spatula and took a taste and made a strange face, she turned to her side to see the ingredients Em had been using and spotted the bag of sugar and inspected it.  
“Erm Em honey, this isn’t sugar.”  
“Huh, well what is it?”  
“It’s salt, that’s why the cake tastes so awful.”  
“Salt, are you serious.”  
“Sorry sweetie.”  
“Amanda will you help me, please.”  
“Sure…we can’t have you poisoning her when you’ve only just gotten together can we.”  
Amanda started emptying the bowl and adding new ingredients as Em looked on from the other side of the counter.  
“I’m glad you’re here Amanda.”  
“I love you sweetie, I couldn’t lose my best friend.”  
“Ditto.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe was outside and around the corner of the ED when she heard a familiar voice behind her, turning to see her best friend looking back at her.  
“Dylan.”  
“Hello.”  
“Oh my god, what are you doing here?”  
“Well I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I’d better drop in and see you.”  
“Well I’m glad you did.” She smiled, hugging him.  
She laughed when she felt him tense at her touch, pulling back to look up at him.  
“I see you still don’t do hugging then.”  
“Some things never change.”  
“So come on then, why are you really here.”  
“I told you?”  
“Yeah and I don’t believe you, you don’t come all the way down here, away from your secluded home in the country unless you really have to, so come on out with it.”  
“Would you believe I’ve become bored?”  
“Bored, you…now that I can’t believe.”  
“There are only so many classes one doctor can teach, turns out students are even more annoying than patients, if that’s actually possible.”  
“So what, you’re here for a job.”  
“If you’ll have me, you are still running the place…aren’t you?”  
“Mmmm well not for much longer.”  
“What…why?”  
“Honestly Dylan, I can’t be bothered anymore. I hate being charge, always have and to be honest I think Guy Self is ready to replace me anyway.”  
“With who?”  
“We have a new addition, her names Dr Connie Beauchamp.”  
“Didn’t she work here before?”  
“She did.”  
“So it’s not great here at the moment.”  
“I didn’t say that, I admit Connie and I got off on the wrong foot but we’re starting a fresh, I’ve already made my decision about stepping down as Clinical Lead, I just need to inform Guy and he’ll no doubt appoint Connie as Lead in stead.”  
“Oh, well that’s unfortunate then. Well, I suppose I better head back then.”  
“Hey hang on.” She smiled, grabbing Dylan by the arm. “At least pretend you came just to visit me and…before I do step down, I’ll hire you.”  
“You will, really?”  
“Well…you are one of the best and it would be a shame to miss out on your infinite bedside manner.”  
“Oh you are funny Zoë.”  
She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before making her way back in to the ED.  
“I thought I told you once before to stop waggling.” Dylan yelled over to her.  
“Yeah you did, and as I said before…stop looking.”  
…  
Em say at the counter taking a drink of her wine as she watched Amanda looking in to the oven.  
“Well, how does it look?”  
“Yeah it looks good, much better with sugar don’t you think.”  
“I can’t believe I did that.”  
“So, aside from the cake, what else are we having?”  
“I’m going simple, the only thing I actually know how to cook.”  
“Pasta bake?”  
“Pasta bake.” Em grinned.  
Amanda came over and took a seat beside her, laying her head on her shoulder.  
“I really am sorry about the way I behaved towards Connie, I feel really crappy about it.”  
“Don’t be, she understands how hard it is for you. She even defends Mum.”  
“I’m sure your Mum will come around in time.”  
“I hope so, I’d hate to lose her.”  
“So…what’s her daughter like.”  
“I don’t know, I haven’t met her yet…she comes home from boarding school tomorrow.”  
“Does she know about you and Connie.”  
“Not yet, right now I’m just Connie’s friend until Connie can find the right moment to tell her.”  
“Well I’m glad I’m not you guys, but hey…anything you need you know I’m here right.”  
“I do…thanks Amanda.”  
…  
Connie got up from her desk and stretched her legs, having been sitting in the one position for the last four hours, she looked at her phone and saw a text from Em telling her dinner would be ready for 6pm and that Amanda would be joining them. She still had an hour but decided it was time to call it a day as she was beginning to get tired. The door to the office opened and Zoe walked in, a genuine smile on her face.  
“Shouldn’t you be getting home?”  
“I was just about to, I’ve got a few more reports to finish up but…”  
“Well leave them, I’ll do them. God knows you’ve done enough for me lately.”  
“You don’t mind.”  
“Of course not, a clean slate remember?”  
“Thanks Zoë.”   
“Listen before you do go, there’s something I ought to tell you.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’ve just been up to inform Guy and felt it only right you should know, I’m stepping down as Clinical Lead.”  
“What, but why…not because of me I hope.”  
“No, no nothing like that. The truth is, it’s not what I want. I just want to do my job and go home, the responsibility that comes with Clinical Lead, it’s just not me…but it you and you’d be good at it.”  
“Me, Zoë I…”  
“The truth is, I think it’s more than likely the reason Guy brought you in here in the first place and that’s okay, you’ll be really good at this job I’m sure.”  
“If he does offer it to me, there’s no guarantee that he….”  
“He will, you know he will.”  
All Connie could do was smile as Zoë gave her a knowing look.  
“There is one other think I suppose I ought to tell you.”  
“Nothing bad I hope?”  
“No, quite the contrary, just before I went to Guy to step down I had a visit from an old friend, Dr Dylan Keogh, he worked with us for a few years, he’s been gone about a year and he came back to ask for his old job back. Being a GP in the country side and lectures with students as it turned out isn’t quite Dylan’s thing.”  
“What’s he like.”  
“He’s a very good Doctor; he’s one of the best actually. I’ll admit his bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired but he does his job and he’s damn good at it.”  
“When does he start?”  
“I’ve just cleared it with Guy so I’m just going over to Dylan’s boat to tell him.”  
“His boat?”  
“When he’s in the city he lives on his house boat.”  
“He’s going to be a strange one, isn’t he?”  
“Well he’s never dull, lets put it that way, enjoy your evening Connie.”  
“You too.”  
…  
Connie waited for Zoë to leave before phoning Em, who picked up almost immediately.  
“Hey, are you on your way home.”  
“I am, so Amanda’s joining us?”  
“She came by earlier, she apologised for the things she said. She wants to get to know you better.”  
“Well good, I’m glad. So all we have left is your mother to deal with.”  
“Mmmm, well that might take a bit longer knowing mum.”  
“All in good time my love.”  
“Yeah, so you’re on your way home.”  
“I am, what are we having?”  
“I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise.”  
“I see, well you’d better hang up the phone so that I can get going then.”  
“Okay, I can take a hint. Don’t be long and hey…I love you.”  
“I love you too Em.” She smiled before hanging up.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda helped Em set the table for dinner before getting the wine from the rack and setting two bottles in the middle of the table before adding a few candles for a place setting.  
“Wow, you really are good at the hostess stuff aren’t you?” Amanda smiled.  
“I want this to be perfect you know.”  
Amanda walked over to Em, gently pulling her into a hug as Em leaned her head against Amanda’s.  
“I know you do sweetie, and it’ll be great…you’ll see.”  
Em went and turned the oven down a little before looking up when she heard the front door.  
“That’ll be Connie, you stay here and I’ll go get her okay.” Em smiled.  
“Sure.”  
“Won’t be a minute.”  
Em made her way in to the hallway to find Connie taking off her jacket, before Connie could open her mouth, Em had taken two large paces over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Connie melted in to the kiss, only pulling back when a small cough interrupted them…looking up to see Amanda standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  
“Sorry ladies, but that’s the pasta bake about done. I’ll get it dished up okay.”  
“That’s hun, we’ll be right there.” Em replied.  
Connie pulled back, offering a small smile as Em tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
“She looks nervous.” Connie said.  
“She is, actually I don’t know whose worse, her or me.”  
“What do you have to be nervous about?”  
“Are you kidding, you’re about to try my cooking for the first time, I’m terrified.”  
“Em darling, you couldn’t be any worse than I am…believe me.”  
“She wants to make amends for the other day, please give her a chance.”  
“I don’t hold anything she said against her Em, I completely understand what she was feeling…don’t worry, I won’t make tonight tough on her, you have my word.”  
“Thank you, come on then…let’s eat, I’m starved.”  
...  
Zoë walked along the canal, her eyes going wide when she saw smoke coming from Dylan’s boat.  
“Oh my god.” She blurted out before running towards the boat. “DYLAN…DYLAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”  
The door to the boat opened, Zoë taking a step back when Dylan appeared, holding a spatula in his hand.  
“What the hell are you yelling for woman?”  
“What the…I saw smoke and I thought…”  
“Thought what, the place was on fire.”  
“Well actually yes.”  
“You are a drama queen sometimes, I’m cooking some sausages for Dervla, you want some.” He said, walking back inside, Zoë following behind.  
“No you’re alright; I’d hate to deprive your dog.”  
“I could never deprive her, could I old girl.” He said, cutting the sausages up and giving them to her.  
“Look, if I’m interrupting, I could always come back.”  
“Oh don’t be daft. What do you want?”  
“I come baring good news actually, I talked it over with Connie and Guy and congratulations…you’re hired.”  
“Really.”  
“You can start tomorrow.”  
“Zoë thank you, really.”  
“Well, it’ll be nice to have you back…we’ve missed you.”  
“So, do you want to stay for dinner then or what?”  
“I tell you what, why don’t we leave Dervla here to eat her sausages and we’ll go out to dinner, my treat as a welcome back gift…what do you say.”  
“Just so long as I don’t have to wear a tie.”  
“Fine, come on then.”  
…  
Em, Connie and Amanda sat around the table, drinking their wine and enjoying Em’s pasta back as music played in the background.  
“So, is the meal okay?” Em asked.  
“It’s wonderful, the best I’ve ever tasted.”  
“Wow, Em she’s a keeper.” Amanda laughed.  
“So Amanda, what is it you’re studying.”  
“Law, it’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”  
“Very good, so what are you thinking for your future? Police officer…judge, solicitor.”  
“I’ve always seen myself as a solicitor, I like to help people. Well, like you and Em I guess.”  
“Are your parents happy with your career choice?”  
“Mum is, dad wanted me to train as a doctor but….”  
“Amanda’s not the best when it comes to bloody and things like that.” Em added.  
“Well, I admit it took me a few years after medical school to get used to it but you do, you have too.”  
“Yeah well, not me. Em will make a good doctor one day though, she’s got what it takes.”  
“Yes she has, it’s one of the things I love about her. Her determination…her courage.”  
Em looked over at Connie, her hand comings to cover hers as she smiled at her.  
“Why don’t I get dessert, I’ll give you guys some time alone.”  
They waited for Amanda to leave before Connie spoke again.  
“It seems to be going well.”  
“I think she likes you.”  
“I’m so glad.”   
“I wouldn’t have mattered you know, even if she hadn’t.”  
“Yes it would, I’m glad she likes me but if it had been the opposite…I would never have stood in the way of your friendship, they’re hard to come by.”  
“So is love, and with you…I know I’ve found that.”  
“Me too.” Connie smiled.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Em was standing in front of the mirror checking her outfit for the fifth time in as many minutes when she heard Connie calling from the bottom of the stairs.  
“Em, hurry up…the cars arrived.”  
“Yeah…be right there. Oh god this is it, please let her like me.”  
Em shook her head before taking a deep breath and making her way down the stairs to see Connie waiting at the bottom, smiling at her.  
“Wow, you look lovely…it is just my daughter you know, you don’t need to dress up for her.”  
Connie’s arms came around Em, pulling her close as she placed a kiss to Em’s forehead.  
“I just want to make a good first impression, what if she doesn’t like me?”  
“Grace likes everyone.”  
“Even her mother’s girlfriend?”  
“About that, I’m still a little unsure about telling Grace about us, at least for now.”  
“It’s fine really…I understand.”  
“Okay then, you ready?”  
“Ready.” She smiled.  
Connie opened the door to see Grace closing the door of her friends car before spotting Connie and running up to her.  
“Mummy…” She smiled, wrapping her arms around Connie.  
“How’s my little girl huh.”  
“Glad to be home.”  
“What’s the matter…are you not enjoying school.”  
“I hate being away from you mummy, can’t I come home…please.” She begged.  
“Why don’t we talk about it later okay, right now, there’s somebody I’d like you to meet.”  
Connie took Grace’s hand and took her inside before closing the door, Grace turned around to see Em standing looking nervous.  
“Who’s she?”  
“Grace honey, this is Em…she’s a friend of mine, she’s going to be staying here for a while.”  
“How long?”  
“We’re not sure just yet, a while.”  
“Hi Grace, it’s nice to meet you…your mum’s told me so much about you.”  
Grace stood close to Connie, afraid to leave her side. Em walked towards her and knelt in front of her before handing her a package from her pocket.  
“I got you a present to welcome you home, I hope you like it.”  
Grace looked from Em to Connie before taking the gift from Em’s hand and began unwrapping the small package.  
“Oh mummy look, it’s a necklace…it’s Elsa.”  
“Your mum told me you were a big Frozen fan.”  
“It’s my favourite.”  
“What do you say Grace?” Connie asked.  
“Thank you Em, I love it.”   
Em smiled before letting out a small gasp as Grace lunged forward and hugged Em tightly.  
“Mummy, can I go and get something to eat please?”  
“Of course honey, there’s some of your favourite chocolate mousse in the fridge, just one though…we don’t want you to spoil your lunch.”  
Grace ran off towards the kitchen, leaving Em and Connie in the hallway.  
“Well that went better than I thought it would.” Em smiled.  
“I told you that you had nothing to worry about, when did you buy the necklace?”  
“Oh, yesterday when I went shopping with Amanda, I hope you don’t mind me buying it for her, I should have asked you first, god I’m so sorry I….”  
“Em darling…it’s fine, it was very thoughtful of you and Grace loves it. You’ve made a very good first impression on her.”  
“You think.”  
“I don’t think we’ll have anything to worry about, come on…we better get lunch started.”  
They walked through to join Grace in the kitchen, Connie’s hand lingering on the small of Em’s back, just a little longer than normal.  
…  
Zoë had spent the afternoon with Dylan at the hospital, introducing him to all the newer members of the ED before taking him over the road for a few drinks to get to know everyone a little better.  
“So Dr Keogh, how long have you been away from Holby?” Robyn asked.  
“Not too long, a couple of years.”  
“What is it you were doing after you left then?” Lofty asked.  
“I was helping at a practice out in the country as well as some teaching.”  
“Teaching…wow that must have been rewarding?”  
“You would think.”  
Lofty gave him a curious look before looking at Zoë.  
“Ignore him, he’s not much of a people person…he’s more a dog man.”  
“Oh I love dogs.”   
“You two will get on great then.” Zoë replied sarcastically.  
“Why don’t I get us some more drinks?” Dylan said, getting up.  
Lofty was on his feet following Dylan to the bar as Zoë and Max began talking about their weekend plans with Robyn.  
“Zoe Dr Keogh, what’s your dogs name?”  
“Her names Dervla, I’ve had her for about 10 years. My longest relationship I suppose.”  
“So…you’re not married?”  
“Once, a long time ago…it didn’t work out, Sam and I…we wanted different things.”  
“Sam right…so maybe if you ever want some company when your walking Dervla, I could tag a long.”  
“Why would you want to do that?”  
“Get to know each other better, makes for a good working relationship don’t you think and like I said, I love dogs. I was never allowed one as a kid.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m a bit clumsy sometimes; you’ll find that out…trust me. I’ll take the drinks over.”  
Dylan turned to watch as Lofty picked up the drinks, handing money to the barman.  
“Looks like Lofty’s made a buddy.” Max whispered to Zoë.   
“Why are you saying like that?” Zoe asked.  
“Like what, I’m just saying.”  
“No you weren’t, what’s going on.”  
“You mean you don’t know?”  
“Know what, Max, out with it.”  
“Lofty likes men and women.”  
“What…no way, you’re winding me up.”  
“He doesn’t exactly broadcast it but yeah; don’t go telling anyone…he is a mate.”  
“What and you think he likes Dylan.”  
“I know that look, he likes him.”  
…  
Connie had made all of Grace’s favourites for lunch, macaroni and cheese and chocolate fudge cake for dessert. Grace finished of her slice of cake before taking another slice from the plate.  
“Grace don’t eat too much, we don’t want you making yourself sick okay.”  
“Yeah mummy, sorry…I just love it so much.”  
“It’s okay sweetheart, last piece though.”  
Em smiled at Connie as Connie placed a warm hand on Em’s arm; Grace looked up from her cake and noticed the way they were looking at each other.  
“Mummy, about school…do I have to go back on Monday.”  
“Oh Grace…why don’t you want to go back? It’s a good school; you’ve made some good friends.  
“Aimee’s leaving to start public school in a few weeks because her parents can’t afford the fees anymore, she’s my best friend. I want to go to her school.  
“You want to go to public school.” The shock in her voice evident.  
“Hey, I went to public school…I turned out fine, didn’t I?” Em asked.  
“More than fine.” Connie whispered. “I’m not saying yes but I’m not saying no either, can I at least think about it Grace.”  
“Okay mummy, can I go watch some TV?”  
“Of course, we’ll clean up.”  
They waited for Grace to leave before Em leaned in and kissed Connie on the cheek.  
“You are such a snob.” She joked.  
“It’s not that it’s just….”  
“What.”  
“I wasn’t always like this, when I was young my parents didn’t have much money. I went to public school and I was bullied mercifully, I was adamant that I didn’t want that for my daughter, I wanted her to have the best of everything.”  
“Not all public schools are like that, I was never bullied…in fact our school was pretty great. Most kids hated going to school but not me, loved it. Not all public schools are run down places, trust me and if she were with Aimee at least she’d have her best friend with her…that’s something.”  
“I’ll phone her father later, discuss it with him. Thanks for doing this with me today, it’s been great.”  
“Hey, it’s not over yet and I’m having a really good time. Grace is a lovely girl.”  
“I don’t know what I’d do without her.”  
“How about later we take her to the cinema, my treat.”  
“Sounds wonderful, I really do love you Em.”  
“Good…because I love you too.”  
Connie leaned in a pressed her lips to Em unaware that Grace was standing by the door watching them.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Em pulled back from Connie, her smile fading quickly when she spotted Grace.  
“Oh my god…Connie.” She warned.  
Connie turned to see Grace watching them, her face unreadable.  
“Grace darling, we were just…”  
“Why are you kissing my mummy like that?”  
Grace wasn’t a naïve girl, despite her age. Those traits she certainly inherited from Connie. Connie released herself from Em’s embrace and came over and knelt down beside Grace.  
“Darling, we didn’t want to tell you right now…we weren’t sure how you’d take it.”  
“Is she your girlfriend mummy?”  
“I…”  
“Yes…I am Grace, but we don’t want to upset you. If you’re not okay with this then you must say?”  
Em knelt down beside Connie, her hand tucking a strand of Grace’s hair behind her ear.  
“Does daddy know?”  
“Grace darling, your father and I aren’t together anymore. It’s none of his concern but…if you want me to tell him then I will.”  
“You don’t have to mummy.”  
“Are you upset that we’ve hid it from you.”  
Grace shook her head before hugging her mother then Em.  
“Em’s nice mummy.”  
“Yes…yes she is. Why don’t you go and get your coat, Em’s taking us to the cinema.”  
“What are we seeing?”  
“Anything you want, it’s your choice.” Em said.  
“Can I get popcorn?”  
“Mmmm, just a small one. Off you go.”  
Grace smiled before running up the stairs to get her coat as Connie and Em got to their feet, Em’s hand taking hold of Connie’s.  
“She has to be one of the easiest going kids I’ve ever met.” Em added.  
“Well she was raised by me.”  
“Certainly was, let’s get our coats.”  
…  
Lofty was outside the pub as the night drew in, getting some air when Dylan walked out, pulling his coat close.  
“Dr Keogh, you off?”  
“I am, I still have a lot to organize on the boat and Dervla needs a walk before bed so…”  
“Could I come, you know if wouldn’t mind some company.”  
“I don’t see why not, let’s go.”  
Lofty followed Dylan along the road as Zoë came out side.  
“DYLAN…WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”  
“Don’t yell woman, it’s past my bedtime. Walking Dervla then bed.”  
“Lofty, where are you off too.”  
“I’m going to meet Dervla.”  
“You’re…oh right.”  
“What that it?” Dylan enquired.  
“Huh…oh yeah, I guess.”  
“Right…good night then.” Dylan walked off with Lofty muttering “strange woman” under his breath.  
Max came up behind Zoë, his arms going around her waist as he laid his head on her shoulder.  
“Are you coming back in or what?”  
“See what you’ve done.” She said, turning in his arms.  
“Me? What have I done?”  
“Lofty’s only gone off with Dylan to his boat.”  
“Well he’s a fast worker.”  
“Max…it’s not funny.” She said, hitting his arm.  
“Will you relax, there’s nothing you can do about it now. It’s down to them.”  
“But Dylan isn’t…that way inclined.”  
“How do you know?”  
“What.”  
“Well how do you know he isn’t?”  
“Max, he’s one of my best friends, I think I’d know.”  
“Well if he’s not, he’s not. I’m sure he’ll set Lofty straight if he tries anything, no pun intended there.”  
“That’s so not funny Max.”  
“Oh come on, come and have another drink.” He smiled, dragging her back inside.  
…  
When Dylan and Lofty arrived at the boat Dervla was already waiting for her master, jumping up at him the moment the door opened.  
“Hello old girl, sorry I’m late. You can blame your aunt Zoë for that. Dervla this is Lofty he….I’m sorry, is your name really Lofty?”  
“Actually my names Ben, Lofty’s a nickname.”  
“Right well Dervla this is Ben, he’s a friend so he’s safe. We’re going to take you a walk together okay. Hand me her lead would you.”  
Lofty did as asked and waited for Dylan to get what he needed before they set off back along the canal and though the park where Dylan left Dervla off her lead to run about for a while.  
“She’s very well trained.”  
“She certainly is, luckily she had me and not Sam training her as a puppy.”  
“Was your wife a doctor too?”  
“Army doctor, she was gone quite a lot during our marriage which I suppose is one of the many reasons why we didn’t last.”  
“And the others? Sorry I’m being too nosey.”  
“Yes you are rather, but it’s fine. I’m not the easiest person to live with, too grumpy for my own good. Zoë will vouch for that.”  
“You’re not so bad.” Lofty smiled.  
“I hope you don’t mind but I’ll call you Ben, I can’t bring myself to call you Lofty.”  
“Ben’s fine, it can be reserved just for you.”   
Dylan looked up at Lofty who was smiling softly at him, suddenly things felt a little uncomfortable for Dylan.  
“We should probably head back, it’s getting late.”  
“Sure.”  
“Dervla…come on girl, time to go home.”  
…  
Em, Connie and Grace arrived home just after 11pm, Grace had fallen asleep in the car so Connie carried her up the stairs to her bedroom as Em got the things from the car. Settling her daughter down on the bed and removing her shoes, she brought the duvet up and covered her to keep her warm, Grace slowly opened her eyes, watching Connie.  
“Mummy.”  
“Time to sleep darling, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“I like Em mummy, I hope she stays. She makes you smile.”  
“Yes she does, so you’re okay with this.”  
Grace nodded her head as Connie placed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room to see Em waiting outside.  
“She okay.”   
“Very tired.”  
“Did she anything?”  
“Just that…she likes you and she’s glad you make me smile again.”  
“Wow, now that’s a compliment.”  
“It certainly is….shall we go to bed.”  
“You don’t want me to sleep in my…”  
“Em…I don’t think we need to hide anymore, do you?”  
“No…no I don’t.” Em smiled as she let Connie lead her to their room.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

2 months later

Connie looked out the window as the snow fell on the ground, Em came down the stairs, walking over to the older woman as she wrapped an arm around her wait as she leaned in to her.  
“Wow, it’s really coming down out there?”  
“I hope Grace makes it back okay?”  
“I’m sure she’ll be fine, the roads won’t be that bad yet.”  
“Did you find the tree?”  
“I did and the decorations, so it’s already for Grace to go wild with.”  
“Our first Christmas together.”  
“Yeah.”  
Connie picked up the sadness in Em’s voice as she continued to look out at the snow.  
“You’re thinking about your mum?”  
“I’ve tried calling on numerous occasions but she won’t return my calls.”  
“Darling I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault, if she chooses to be that way then…what can I do.”  
“What can I do to make you feel better.”  
“You’re already doing it, you’re here with me and in about another hour, so will Grace. We can have our own family Christmas.”  
“Yes we can.”  
“Hey thanks for inviting Amanda.”  
“Oh don’t be silly, she couldn’t get home, we can’t have her being on her own and anyway, Grace liked her when they met before she went back to boarding school.”  
“Speaking of which, have you told her yet?”  
“No, I was saving it for Christmas morning. I want to see her face when I tell her she doesn’t have to go back.”  
“She’s going to be so excited.”  
“She’d better, I had to use so many contacts to make sure she got in to the same school and classes with Aimee.”  
“You’re a great mum.”  
“You make sure you tell her how lucky she is.”  
“You want some coffee.”  
“I’d love some.”  
Em gave Connie a quick kiss before wandering in to the kitchen, Connie got out her phone, quickly sending a text to Em’s mum before returning to the window as she waited for Grace.  
…  
Lofty gave over to reception, covered in sick, the look of disgust on Louise’s face as he approached.  
“Oh my god, Lofty seriously…that is disgusting.”  
“Sorry, it couldn’t be helped.”  
“Go and get changed before you scare people off.”  
Louise gave one of her looks to Lofty as the young man went off in the direction of the changing rooms.  
Dylan spend the next half hour looking all over the hospital for Lofty without much success. Zoe was at reception chatting with Noel and Max when she saw Dylan looking a little frustrated.  
“Dylan, you okay?”  
“Not really no…I seem to have lost Ben, he’s disappeared of the face of the earth.”  
“No hasn’t, he’s in the changing rooms. A patient threw up on him and Louise ordered him to shower and change.” Max said.  
“Well it would have been nice if he’s at least come and inform me, so this way yes?”  
“Yeah, through there.”  
They watched Dylan march off, Max leaning over the counter towards Zoe.  
“Definitely something going on there.”  
“Shut up Max, there is not.”  
“Wanna put money on it.”  
“No I don’t, Dylan would have said if there was.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really, leave it alone.”  
Zoe marched off as Noel gave Max a strange look.  
“What?” Max asked.  
“Dylan and Lofty…yeah right.” He laughed before turning back to his computer.  
“You never know.” Max muttered to himself.  
…  
Lofty had just put on a new pair of trousers and opened his locker to retrieve a new shirt when the door swung open and Dylan walked in.  
“Oh…I’m, sorry.” Dylan said a little flustered.  
“It’s okay, you need me?”  
Dylan stood looking at Lofty’s chest, how toned he looked which he would never have guessed to look at him normally.  
“Dr Keogh?”  
“Huh, sorry. Need you, yes I do. A patient, cubicle 3 needs some stitches if you could see to them?”  
“Sure, no worries.”  
“Right…well I…I better get back.”  
“Sure, erm Dylan.”  
Dylan tuned back to Lofty as he pulled on his fresh top.  
“Yes.”  
“I was just wondering if you had any plans this Christmas?”  
“Nothing special, Dervla and I will probably just be watching whatever is on I suppose.”  
“Well, I’m on my own this year and if you didn’t mind, maybe I could join you…I could cook, we could listen to some Christmas songs, take Dervla a walk, and maybe watch a movie together?”  
Dylan stood lost for words for a few minutes, unsure of what he should say.  
“Or not, I mean it’s completely up to you. If you like to be on your own then it’s fine, I understand…I just thought it would be nice that’s all.”  
“Erm, no…I mean yes you can.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Sure, it will be nice to have some company this year and Dervla likes you so…that’s a plus.”  
“Great, maybe after work tonight we could get a drink, discuss plans.”  
“Well we’ll see, anyway cubicle 3 when you’re ready.”  
“Oh yeah right…straight away.”  
…  
Connie was in the kitchen, pulling the chocolate cake out of the fridge when she heard Em yell from the other room.  
“Connie…she’s here.”  
Connie slammed the fridge door, quickly washing her hands and heading through to the hallway as Em opened the door to see Grace coming running.  
“Em.” She beamed.  
“Hey you, how are you.”  
Grace leaped in to Em’s arms, wrapping her arms around her neck as she hugged her.  
“I’m good, I’ve missed you both so much.”  
“Oh honey, we’ve missed you too. Look, there’s your mum.”  
Grace looked over to see Connie smiling at her, Grace released herself from Em’s arms and went running over to Connie, in to her waiting arms.  
“Mummy.”  
“Hello my darling girl, oh I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I’ve missed you too, mummy I hate that school, please can you think about Aimee’s new school again, please.” She pleaded.  
“I promise you that I will give it some serious thought over the christmas holidays.”  
“Promise.”  
“I promise, there’s cake in the kitchen, go on.”  
As Grace ran off, Em came up to Connie, kissing her before she pulled back.  
“Maybe you should tell her before Christmas morning, it’ll cheer her up?”  
“I think you’re right, we’ll tell her tonight. Listen I have to go out for about an hour later, would you be okay to look after her.”  
“Of course, anywhere special.”  
“Just to get your present, and I want peace to do it.”  
“Well if it’s for me then you go right a head.”  
“You don’t mind.”  
“Of course not.”  
“You and Grace could decorate the tree.”  
“You don’t want to do that with us.”  
“Trust me, the time it takes Grace to decorate a tree, there will still be plenty for me to do when I get back. She’s very particular about where things go.”  
“Oh my god, she’s one of those is she?”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“Mummy, Em…come get some cake.”  
“Good luck.” Connie grinned as she turned towards the kitchen, grinning as she went.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Connie parked the car and made her way in to the busy shopping center, making her way to Starbucks which was at the end of the mall, when she walked in, she looked around and spotted Em’s mum in the corner, her back to the counter. Connie went over to her, trying to keep a positive attitude.  
“Mrs Dare?”  
She other woman looked up to see Connie smiling down at her.  
“Doctor Beauchamp.”  
“Connie please, do you want something to drink?”  
“I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea, they do serve tea don’t they?”  
“They do, I’ll be right back.”  
Connie made her way over to the counter, ordering a regular tea for Jennifer and a regular Latte for herself, paying and taking it over to the table.  
“There you are.”  
“Thank you.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Jennifer finally spoke.  
“So what is it you wanted to talk about, you said in your text it was about Em…is she okay?”  
“Oh she’s fine, well as fine as she can be. Look, Mrs Dare I…”  
“Jennifer.”  
“Jennifer, Em’s miserable without you and Ellie. I know you have issues with out relationship, it came out of nowhere and it’s obviously not what you want for you daughter but I…”  
“All I want is for my daughter to be happy, I’m not angry that she’s chosen to be with a woman, I’m not homophobic, what bothers me is that she’s chosen someone the same age as myself.”  
Connie to a sip of her Latte before speaking again.  
“But f it makes her happy, isn’t that more important. I’ve always thought of age as just a number, I know Em feels that way too.”  
Jennifer looked out the window for a moment before drinking some of her tea.  
“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty or anything here Jennifer, all I’m trying to do is reunite a mother and her daughter, especially with Christmas in a few days. You’re daughter is miserable, knowing you won’t be with her this Christmas and I’m sure Ellie is missing her big sister.”  
“She is, I’m trying to be difficult. I’m sure you’re a very nice woman I…”  
“I won’t hurt your daughter, I love her. My daughter adores her so much already and…”  
“You have a daughter too?”  
“I do, her name’s Grace, she’s eleven going on thirty.”  
“Then you can understand my reservations, what if your daughter came to you and told you she was in love with a woman twice her age?”  
“I won’t lie to you, I would be upset, just as you are.”  
“Well there you are then.”  
“However, she’s my daughter and there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for her, she can be very demanding and there are times when she hates me so much because of my job, the way she’ll speak to me makes me feel awful but, it doesn’t stop me loving her. If Grace ever fell in love either with a man or a woman and they were older than her, if they made her happy, I’d accept it because all I ever want is for her to be happy in her life, whatever she chooses to do to get there.”  
Jennifer didn’t say anything at that, just drank some more of her tea, Connie checked her phone before she stood up.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go, Em is taking care of Grace while I nipped out to see you.”  
“Does she know you were coming to see me?”  
“No she doesn’t, I know our relationship will take some time to get used too but I do hope eventually you’ll be able to accept it, perhaps even be happy for your daughter. Our Christmas mornings usually start around 9am, so if you and Ellie are free, you’re more than welcome to come and celebrate the day with us, I know Em would love it and her friend Amanda will be there too. As I said, you don’t have to feel obligated but…I do hope you take some time and think about it, this is my address, I hope you can make it…have a nice day Jennifer.”  
Jennifer gave Connie a small smile as the the other woman walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Jennifer to go over everything Connie had said to her.  
…  
Lofty was sitting in the pub across from the hospital, as he waited for Dylan to arrive. Max came in with Zoe and made his way over to his friend while Zoe went to the bar to get the drinks.  
“You on your own?” Max asked.  
“Well, I was waiting for Dylan but I’m not entirely sure if he’s coming or not?”  
“How come?”  
“He never really gave me a definite answer when I invited him, I just sort of hoped maybe he will.”  
“Come on then, out with it?”  
“What?”  
“Lofty, you like the guy yeah?”  
“Have I been too obvious?”  
“Only to me, I mean Zoe thinks I’m being crazy but…”  
“What does Zoe think?” She asked as she took a seat at the table.  
“You think I was making it up about Lofty and Dylan.”  
“Oh…yeah well, wait…you mean you’re not.”  
“Ask the man yourself.”  
Zoe took a long drink of her wine before looking up at Lofty, who had a stupid grin on his face.  
“Oh my god, you like Dylan…out Dr Keogh?”  
“Why do people find that strange?”  
“Oh Lofty, okay look…you might like Dylan but I’m sure he’s you know?”  
“Gay?”  
“Well he was married to Sam.”  
“He could be like me, likes both.”  
“He’s never shown an interest in men in all the time I’ve known him, don’t get me wrong I’m not saying he doesn’t for sure, just…be careful yeah. If you are going to do something or say something to him…you might want to prepare yourself, that’s all.”  
“Yeah okay?”  
Lofty looked up when the door opened and Dylan walked in, spotting the younger man and his friends at the table.  
“Oh, we’re entertaining as well are we?” He said dryly.  
“Nope, no Max and I were just leaving. Come on Max…good luck?” She whispered to Lofty.  
Dylan took a seat as Lofty passed him a glass of beer.  
“Got you a drink.”  
“How did you know I’d turn up?”  
“I didn’t, I just took a shot.”  
“And if I hadn’t?”  
“Then I’d have drank it.” He smiled.  
“Of course you would.”  
“So…Christmas?”  
“Well as I said, I don’t do very much. It’s usually quite quiet, just Dervla and me so if you don’t want too then…”  
“I like quiet, it sounds good. Do you have Christmas dinner?”  
“Of course.”  
“You a good cook?”  
“Not the best, but I give it my best shot.”  
“Well I’m quite good, I love to cook so if you want a break this year, I’ll cook for us.”  
“Really, you don’t mind.”  
“I offered, didn’t I.”  
“Fine by me.”  
“Cool, well, cheers.”  
Dylan took his glass, quickly clinking it with Lofty’s before taking a large gulp of the beer, seeing the way Max and Zoe were watching them.  
“Oh quick he saw us?” Max said.  
“I hope Lofty knows what the hell he’s doing.”  
“If Dylan knocks him back then that’s it, at least he’ll know where he stands.”  
“True, go get me another wine will you.”  
“Sure, back in a minute.”  
…  
When Connie arrived home, the fire was on, Frozen playing in the background as Grace and Em decorated the tree.  
“Wow, you girls have been busy?”  
“Hey, you’re back. What do think of the house…too much?”  
“No I love it, I don’t think my house has ever had so many string lights around it…ever.”  
“I love Christmas, listen if it’s too much then just say.”  
“It’s not, I love it. How’s the tree coming along?”  
“The tree.”  
“Em’s not very colour coordinated when it comes to baubles mum.”  
“Is she not.”  
“And she just chucks the tinsel anywhere.”  
“Well we can’t have that, can we?”  
“Tell you what Grace, I’ll leave you to do the tree and I’ll make us all some hot chocolate…how about that?”  
“Thank Em.”  
Grace went back to the tree as Connie and Em made their way in to the kitchen, Em making a start on the hot chocolate as Connie leaned on the counter, watching her.  
“So…what did you get me then?” Em asked.  
“Sorry?”  
“My present?”  
“Oh yes, sorry. Well I’m not telling you, it would ruin the surprise.”  
“You’re being very odd.”  
“Isn’t that one of the things you love about me?”  
“It is, luckily for you.”  
Em walked over to her, kissing her as she wrapped her arms around Connie.  
“IS MY HOT CHOCOLATE READY YET?” Grace yelled through.  
“Just coming honey, you better hurry up…can’t keep the child waiting.” Connie grinned.  
Em released herself from Connie’s arms, finishing Grace’s hot chocolate for her and taking it through.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Okay guys, this is the last chapter. I’m sorry it took me so long to update it, so I’ve worked two days straight just to get the last few chapters completed. Thanks for staying with me and Em…thank you xxx  
…  
Chapter 17  
…  
It was Christmas morning, Connie was down stairs in the kitchen, already dressed when Em came down.  
“Hey, I saw the bed empty..it’s 7am. Even Grace is still sleeping and you’re up and dressed.”  
“Trust me, she won’t be sleeping for long.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m great, it’s Christmas morning, no work, just time with the people I love, I couldn’t be happier.”  
“Hey, I thought you were going to tell her about boarding school the other day.”  
“I was but then I remembered that I bought her a new rucksack, stationary and obviously I had to purchase the new uniform. I thought it would be a nice surprise.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. It’s better that you didn’t tell her, I can’t wait to see her face.”  
“I know, me either.”  
“Oh I wish mum and Ellie could be here.”  
Connie went quiet, taking a drink of her coffee before her arm came around Em’s shoulder.  
“Okay listen, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it?”  
“I didn’t go out the other day to get your present.”  
“Oh.” she said disappointed.  
“Don’t worry, I bought it a few weeks back. No the reason I went out was to meet your mother.”  
“You met up with mum?”  
“I wanted to try and smooth things over with her?”  
“And how did that go.”  
“Well I’m not sure, she seemed to listen to what I was saying, anyway I invited her and Ellie to share Christmas with us, I told her Amanda would be here as well.”  
“And?”  
“She never actually gave an answer, I just told her that we start Christmas at 9am and if she came well, they’d be very welcome.”  
Em leaned up and kissed Connie before she hugged the older woman.  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“They’re your family, and you want them here…I want them here. I just hope she comes.”  
“Me too…wait, did you say 9am?”  
“Yes why?”  
“Oh my god, I need to shower, get my hair done, find my Christmas outfit, get Amanda up and….”  
“MUM.”  
“And Grace is up.”  
“You go get ready and I’ll see to Grace and I’ll get Amanda up.”  
“Thank you, I love you.”  
“Love you too darling.”  
Em rushed off back up the stairs and Connie finished off her coffee and ran a hand through her hair.  
“Right, let’s get Christmas started then.”  
…  
Jennifer sat for hours in the early morning, thinking about everything Connie had said to her. She knew Connie made Em happy and she knew she’s not reacted as best she could. She looked around her living room, so quiet without her eldest in the house, how much Ellie wanted to spend Christmas with her sister. Jennifer took a long breath before getting to her feet and coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs.  
“ELLIE, GET DRESSED. WE’RE GOING TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH EM AND CONNIE.”  
She smiled to herself when she heard her youngest scream at the top of her lungs before the floor started rumbling when she ran back and forth in her bedroom, as she got ready for the day  
…  
Grace was down in record time, dressed in her favourite blue Christmas dress, Amanda wore a pair of black trouser and a red jumper, her hair tied back in a plait. They all sat waiting for Em to come down the stairs, hearing her running back and forth, yelling about nothing looks right.  
“I might go up and check she’s okay?” Amanda smiled.  
“Thank you, tell her to hurry up. Grace is dying here.”  
“Yeah I am.” She laughed.  
“Back in a minute.”  
Amanda made her way up towards the bedroom, seeing Em standing in front of the mirror, getting infuriated.  
“Em what’s up?”  
“Why does nothing look right.”  
“What are you talking about, you look great.”  
“Really.”  
Em wore a pair of black jeans and her sparkling green wrap around top.  
“You really think I look okay.”  
“You look gorgeous.”  
“What if mum doesn’t come?”  
“Then, you know for sure how she really feels, you can’t force her to change her opinions.”  
“I love Connie and I love mum and Ellie…this is killing me.”  
“Em sweetie I…”  
Em’s head shot up when she heard the doorbell.  
“Oh my god, do you think that’s them?”  
“It’s nearly 9am.”  
“Shit, okay…I really look okay.”  
“Perfect, come on. Grace is getting impatient.”  
“Okay, let’s go.”  
…  
Connie was just making her way to the door when Em and Amanda came rushing down the stairs, Connie smiling when she saw Em.  
“Darling you look beautiful.”  
“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She grinned before kissing Connie.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna…sit with Grace.” Amanda smiled before rushing off.  
Grace looked up as Amanda came over to join her.  
“They kissing again?”  
“Do they ever stop.”  
“No.” She laughed.  
Connie took tight hold of Em’s hand, the younger woman looking up at her.  
“You ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
They walked towards the door, Connie allowing Em to open it as they came face to face with Jennifer and Ellie.  
“Em.” Ellie flung herself at her sister, Em tightening her hold on her.  
“Hey you, it’s so good to see you, I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too.”  
“Jennifer.” Connie smiled.  
“Merry Christmas Connie.”   
Connie moved forward and hugged Jennifer, feeling her tense for a second but quickly relaxed.  
“Come on through Ellie, I’ll introduce you to my daughter Grace.”  
Ellie took hold of Connie’s hand and walked away, leaving Em and her mum alone.  
“I didn’t think you’d come?” Em said.  
“How could I not, oh honey I’m sorry for the way I’ve behaved. It’s not that I didn’t want you to be happy, it was just a shock, firstly that you were with a woman and secondly someone of Connie’s age.”  
“I love her mum.”  
“I know you do, Connie and I had a very good chat the other day and she’s made me realise how foolish I’ve been, Ellie’s been miserable without you, so have I. If you’re happy then that’s all that matters.”  
“So, I have your blessing?”  
“You have my blessing.”  
“I love you mum.”  
“I love you too sweetheart, so come on then…let’s get Christmas started shall we.”  
Em smiled as she helped her mum in with the presents as they made their way to join the others.  
…  
Dylan came back to the boat after taking Dervla out for a walk, Lofty was busy at the kitchen counter, cutting up veg and putting the chicken in the oven.  
“Oh hey, you’re back.” The younger man smiled.  
“The snow was getting heavy again.”  
“Perfect for Christmas day then.”  
“Quite, do you need a hand.”  
“No, I don’t think so. Chicken’s in the oven, veg is boiling, potatoes are coming along nicely and the trifle is in your fridge, I think we’re set.”  
“You didn’t have to do all of this, I mean I’m glad you did because I hate cooking but…”  
“Is that your way of saying thank you then?”  
Lofty had the stupidest grin on his face as he leaned slightly closer to Dylan, causing a strange look from Dylan.  
“I guess it’s…yes it is.”  
“Well, you’re welcome. Drink?”  
“Sure, what did you bring?”  
“Beer, a bottle of wine, whiskey…take your pick?”  
“Probably a beer.”  
Lofty went in to the fridge and brought out two beers and passed one to Dylan.  
“Why don’t we go and sit on the desk for a bit.” He said.  
“Didn’t you hear me before, it’s snowing.”  
“So, live a little.”  
Dylan rolled his eyes as he followed Lofty out on to the deck, Lofty leaned against the railing, Dylan joining him.  
“Oh I almost forgot.”  
Lofty rushed back in before coming back with a package in his hand and passed it to Dylan.  
“What’s this?”  
“Your Christmas present.”  
“Oh…this is embarrassing, Ben I didn’t get you anything.”  
“It’s okay…we didn’t mention presents anyway, I just thought I would, open it?”  
Dylan did as he asked, opening his present to see a navy scarf and a window sticker, which read “My Boat, My Rules”. Lofty watched him closely as he smiled at his gift.  
“You like it then?”  
“I do thank you Ben.”   
“Here…let me.”  
Ben put the sticker inside the door of the boat before taking the scarf, Dylan allowing him to place it around his neck. Their faces were close, Dylan feeling Ben’s hot breath on his face as he looked in to the younger man’s eyes.  
“It looks really good on you.” Lofty whispered.  
“It feels..warm.”   
Dylan couldn’t think of anything else to say as he looked in to Lofty’s eyes, he could feel the younger man leaning in closer but he didn’t attempt to push him away. He tensed for a second when Lofty’s lips touched his, feeling Lofty’s hand coming to the side of his face as he deepened the kiss but soon relaxed as he responded to the kiss. When Lofty pulled back, Dylan slowly opened his eyes to see the younger man smiling back at him.  
“Well that was nice.” Lofty said.  
“Yes, it was. Ben I…”  
“It’s okay, if this isn’t what you want then it’s really okay. I just had to take a shot because I’ve kinda liked you since I met you, I just didn’t want to scare you off.”  
“You haven’t, it’s just a surprise.”  
“So…what do we do now.”  
“I’m not sure.”  
The egg timer Lofty was using for the chicken started buzzing, causing him to look behind him.  
“I guess we eat.” Dylan said.  
“Dylan I…”  
Dylan pressed another kiss to Lofty’s lips before he pulled back.  
“I like you too Ben…maybe just take it one day at a time.”  
“Fine with me, come on…let’s eat.”  
…  
Connie’s living room looked like a bomb had hit it by the evening, toys and wrapping everywhere. Connie had the new silk scarf Em had bought for her around her neck and Em had on the gold earrings Connie had bought for her.  
“Mum, thanks for my new phone…I love it.” Em smiled.  
“You’re welcome, I know you needed one.”  
“Jennifer thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful.”  
“I remember Em saying they were your favourite, you didn’t need to get me anything though.”  
“We;re family…oh sorry I…”  
“No, you’re okay…we are now.”  
Em couldn’t help the smile on her face, at long last every thing was working out.  
“I think we should give Grace her last three presents now.” Em said.  
“I’ve got more presents?” The young girl beamed.  
“Give me a moment darling.”  
Connie went out of the room for a moment before returning with the gift bag and passing it to her daughter.  
“Leave the big one until last.”  
Grace dug in to the bag, passing one to Ellie to open for her. As the two girls unwrapped the presents, Grace gave a curious look as she inspected the new rucksack and stationary set that Ellie had opened.  
“Mum I don’t understand?”  
“Open the last one.”  
Grace did as she was told, tearing apart the wrapping paper, her eyes going wide when she saw the school uniform. Grace’s head shot up when she finally realised what was happening.  
“You mean it mum.”  
“I do, it’s all been arranged and I talked it over with your father and we both agreed you can move to the new school to be with Aimee.”  
“Oh my god, when.”  
“After the Christmas holidays.”  
“Oh mum, thank you. Thank you…thank you.”  
“You’re welcome my darling.” Connie smiled as she hugged her daughter.  
Amanda came through from the kitchen to inform everyone that dinner was ready. The two young girls rushed through, Em’s mum stopping.  
“Connie, Em…thank you for inviting us today. It’s been wonderful.”  
“As Connie said, we’re all family now. I love you mum.”   
“Love you too darling.”  
As Jennifer went in to the kitchen, Em pulled Connie back.  
“What is it.”  
“Nothing, I just wanted a minute to say thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“This, today. What you did, bringing mum and Ellie here. You really made my Christmas, I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”  
“You don’t have to thank me love, I love you.”  
Em leaned in, kissing Connie before she pulled back smiling at her.  
“I love you too, I’m so glad I hurt my arm that day…because I met the best thing in my life.”  
“Come on, I’m starving.”  
Connie wrapped her arm around Em, as they made their way in to the kitchen to celebrate their first Christmas…as a family.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
